Devotion of Artemis: The Divine War
by Itsuki Kurosawa
Summary: After the battle against Gaea, a new prophecy announces a imminent danger of a new war that will change the way that the gods govern civilization. Moreover, Percy will have to help the gods, along with Artemis, will have to hunt the traitors who try to destroy the camps and Olympus. Pertemis.
1. Prologue

**N/A: Well, I finally I wrote a sequence of "Devotion of Artemis."****.****Obviously Rick Riordan own PjO. **

**Constructive criticism are welcome. if this has something wrong, please notify me.**

* * *

**Artemis POV I**

The second gigantomachy was the most violent and difficult battle the Gods and demigods ever faced ... Hundreds of lives were lost.

Since I had no demigod children, my biggest loss was the lives of dozens of my hunters. But being a 3000 year old immortal Goddess, I could handle the pain and move on. But I was also one of the gods who spent most of my time in the mortal world, so I was familiar with the thoughts of mortals. Some people like Zoe were really special.

And one of them was the hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson.

While Percy was in Greece fighting Gaea, some gods were busy fighting Typhon, who had escaped from Tartarus before "The Doors of Death" were closed and was going to destroy Mount Olympus.

I knew that my hunters had managed to prevent the two camps to from destroying one another ... But then they were attacked by the Giant Gration. I had to save them and after we defeated Typhon I was allowed to do so. I had to do it for my hunters and besides, they needed a god to fight with them in order to defeat a Giant.

Apollo decided to help me because he was irritated by the fact that many of his children have died in the two wars, so he felt responsible. A little before we arrived at Camp Half Blood, we realized that Gaea was the one who stimulated the conflict between to two groups to bring them together in only one place.

The giant would destroy the Roman and Greek demigods once and for all. It was a foolish idea and quite dishonorable but also predictable considering that he had the worst characteristic of the campers that joined us, but we did not have time.

"Thalia, I want you and other hunters take care of the wounded, Apollo and I will return to Greece to contain Gaea," I ordered.

Thalia nodded.

"And later I'll have a private conversation with someone about the conflict between camps," Apollo warned.

"Brother, we have to go."

"Yes."

And so we went to Greece. It was not very difficult because part of our existence still lived there.

That's one of the advantages of being gods. The gods can be in several places at once, especially where our domains are involved. In general, when we get involved with mortals, we use only a fraction of our essence, as when we use all our essence in one place, such as using our divine form, we may end up killing everything that is less than a god. As Greece is our first home, we still have fractions of our lives there. And with that, we can go there easily and Apollo and I arrived at the original Mount Olympus.

The battlefield was extremely chaotic. Several of Hephaestus's automatons and Poseidon's Cyclops fought Laistrygonian Giants and other monsters that were serving Gaea, but what really attracted attention was the battle of the gods and demigods against the Giants. All gods were armed and some were in their chariots. I could spot only three giants, which were what remained to be destroyed.

Mimas was thrown to the ground by Hermes and Hephaestus with the help of a demigod child of Hephaestus who was one of seven demigods of the prophecy. Pelorus tried to attack Ares and Dionysus, but Arion left him dazed due to his extreme speed while Demeter tried to restrain him with vines.

Porphyrion, king of the giants, was retreating from the blasts of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Hades and Poseidon had summoned respectable sized armies of undead and Cyclops to try to immobilize the giant while that Zeus threw lightning at him. The regeneration capacity of Porphyrion could not work properly due to the fast and large damage he was receiving.

And the big three were receiving help from a son of Jupiter, who was riding a Storm Spirit, and one demigod who was riding a black Pegasus, Percy Jackson.

Apollo and I summoned our chariots and flew around the giant and shooting our arrows at him.

Porphyrion was stunned as the sky turned dark and a storm began to form. I saw that the son of Jupiter and Percy were forming a hurricane which revolved around the giant leaving him practically immobilized. Few demigods have this skill, specifically the children of Zeus and Poseidon. Then Zeus used his Master Bolt against the giant, causing an explosion so strong that the giant let loose a roar of pain and fell to the ground. But as he fell, he ended up hitting his arm against Percy and his black Pegasus. Poseidon shouted the name of his son but I knew I had to do something because I was closer to Percy.

I realized that Percy was unconscious and the Pegasus was flying in a weird way because it had probably broken one of its wings. So I approached to make sure Percy would not fall off of the Pegasus.

Percy nearly fell off the Pegasus, but I managed to grab him in time and put him in my chariot. I knew that Gaea wanted to use Percy as a sacrifice to fully awaken her powers. It would be too dangerous to leave him alone and unconscious, so I had to take him away.

But before I left, I saw the giant fall to the ground, being sucked into a crater created by Hades that would lead straight to Tartarus. The other two giants met the same fate, but I could no longer see the gods and demigods because I was flying too high. I flew away from Greece and went to Mount Olympus in New York. When I got there, I went straight to the temple of Hestia for Percy to stay safe.

As Hestia is the goddess of the home, she would always accept someone who was injured and unconscious in her temple. The temple was great, but at the same time was simple and humble. I'd rather not bring him to camp half-blood because I considered that it would be too risky due to the Roman demigods. Gaea would have a chance to catch Percy if I brought him to the camp because she is the primordial being of the earth, but Olympus was not attached to earth.

I was not only surprised by courage of Percy, but also by the fact that Percy was never arrogant. I always thought that any male heroes who survived fighting Gaea probably would overestimate their ego and use it against others. But I knew that Percy would not do that and soon I was greeted by Hestia.

"Lady Hestia, I managed to safely bring Percy Jackson from the battlefield in Greece even though he is unconscious. Gaea can no longer use Percy as a sacrifice. The giants are destroyed. "I said.

"I'm happy to hear that and I guarantee you that Percy will be safe here, Lady Artemis. I also plan to show you what is happening in Greece. "Hestia said.

I nodded and we looked to the hearth inside Hestia's temple. In the hearth, embers formed an image in a similar way to an Iris message, showing the end of battle against the giants and Gaea. All other Olympian Gods and the demigods were before Gaea, who was almost fully awakened. I could hear what they were talking about.

"Gaea, you must admit your defeat. We destroyed your giants and you should return to your sleep in Tartarus! "Zeus said fiercely.

"I'm surprised that you accepted help from other gods and demigods, but next time I promise that I'll destroy you and avenge my children." Gaea said.

Then Poseidon seemed very angry.

"You always start talking about how we destroyed your children! Yet you think it's perfectly normal to try to destroy other relatives when you yourself supported us to overthrow the Titans! You only care that everything is your way!" Poseidon shouted.

"Despite our differences, he is right." Said Hades.

Before Gaea could say anything, Poseidon caused an earthquake in the area around Gaea causing her to suffer significant damage to her body as it was made of earth. Then Zeus threw his Master Bolt against Gaea who was thrown back, while Hades created a crater in the earth that sent Gaea plummeting back to Tartarus.

While we all knew that her defeat would be temporary and she could perhaps try to awaken again in about 3000 years. But for now, we were rid of her.

And after a moment of silence, Zeus finally said something.

"Now this battle is finally finished. Hermes, I want you to make sure that the demigods are not fighting amongst themselves. Notify Chiron and Lupa that the Romans should be kept in the camp half-blood until further notice and then go back to Olympus." Zeus said.

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Hermes said.

And Hermes disappeared and the demigods took care not to look for his divine form and before other Olympians did the same, they sent the demigods back to Camp Half-Blood.

And then the image faded in the hearth. Hestia and I knew that we should go to throne room here on Olympus, but before we left Hestia ordered that vestal priestesses take care of Percy. Then we went to throne room to meet the other Gods.

* * *

**N/A: Well, I hope you liked it. More chapters soon.**

**I would also like to say that fic's name is not definitive, but I probably will not change.**

**The next chapter should be larger and show more detail the consequences of war.**


	2. The Prophecy

**N/A: Well, I finally wrote a great chapter. Maybe daquia few days ago I will have less time, but for now I hope you have enjoy with this chapter. But before I answer the comments:**

**1) Lmb111514: is an amazing start, please update again soon!:) **

**R: Thank you. And as I said above, I hope you enjoy this update. ^ ^**

**2) Personas: Thank you for posting a sequel looking forward to the next chapter**

**R: So I hope you enjoy. **

**3) When you say 'whit' do you mean with?:**

**R: Sorry, I sometimes let mistakes like that pass, but thanks for your attention. So you help me improve my fic.**

* * *

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

Hestia and I were first to reach Throne Room of the Gods and then we waited for other gods arrive. Soon all the seats were occupied. Poseidon was one of the last to arrive and I concluded that he had gone to see Percy. After Hermes finally arrived, Zeus broke the silence.

"Now that we finished the battle, we will solve conflict between two Camps. Artemis, I want you to report what happened at Camp Half Blood. "

"As Camp Jupiter attacked the Camp Half Blood, Gration invaded the camp in an attempt to destroy the two groups, but my hunters arrived just in time. After Thalia told me about it through an Iris message, Apollo and I went to help them, but we went back to Greece as soon as possible. "I said.

After all, we already feared a conflict between the two and I hoped they would not fight again after fighting together against the giant. It was because of misunderstanding between them that we decided to separate them. I had the impression that we all thought this way.

"Excellent work." Zeus said.

And then Zeus looked at Hermes and nodded to him to speak what he knew.

"The two Camps are no longer fighting each other. Apparently some Romans demigods turned against the order of the centurion and supported the Greek demigods. The Hunters, Chiron and Lupa were able to maintain control over them." Hermes said.

I was pleased by the work of my hunters who were faithful to me, even if they did not care for the idea of Roman demigods and Greek demigods working together. Actually, my hunters were a mixture of Greek demigoddesses with Roman demigoddesses, since I had hunters since ancient Greece and it was not the same thing with the two Camps.

"Now that they are reunited, we can easily decide what to do with them. As for this centurion, he will receive the punishment he deserves. "Zeus said.

My personality did not change much between my Greek and Roman form, but I had some trouble recognizing Roman demigods who were not hunters while I was in my Greek form. But I knew who that centurion was: Octavian. He was power-hungry and extremely ambitious and I'm not surprised that he is a boy. I wanted Reyna, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, to do something against him, but to my disappointment, she did not try hard enough to prevent the massacre of the Roman and Greek demigods.

My brother was angry with the boy, because it was his legacy. Even though my brother was irresponsible, he could not tolerate such impertinence, even if it was his own descendant. Moreover, the boy would have brought great danger to his children who were in the Camp Half Blood. He was not even using his IPod to ignore Zeus.

"Of course I have been using the mist to separate the Greeks and Romans, but due to all the problems we've had trying to keep them separate, all are in favor of giving a chance to uniting the two camps?" Zeus said.

Everyone raised their hands, but they were a little hesitant.

"Before you say anything, I need to talk to some of you, Poseidon."

"Yes, brother." Poseidon said.

"I'm considering offering immortality to your son again, but I hope he does not think of asking for some type of different reward again." Zeus said firmly.

"Thank you. In fact, it may be possible, but I do not know." Poseidon said bleakly.

Zeus seemed about to say something, but hushed up.

I knew Percy had lost Annabeth, who was one of the reasons why he had previously denied immortality and Poseidon pitied his son.

And then Zeus looked at Ares.

"You also want to say something about you roman child?"

And Ares turned to his Roman form, Mars.

"Nothing beyond that he fulfilled the duty. Now we can move on." Mars said.

And then Mars changed back into Ares again. I never stopped to think about Ares but anyway he was still a rude man. I do not think all men are complete monsters, but I believe that women have a better ability to be neat and decent than boys ... With the exception of one man. I really think Ares should have shown respect for all people, instead of being just a little better with his children. And then Zeus waited for Hades to speak about his daughter. In fact, this was one of the most pressing issues. Hades switched to its Roman counterpart, Pluto.

"My daughter, Hazel, will return to the underworld because she was already dead." Pluto said.

"Do not worry, she had the right attitude and fought Gaea, risking dying again and few people would do that." Zeus said.

"Then she will just be sent to the fields of Elysium. I'll just let she say goodbye to her friends. "Pluto completed and soon returned to its Greek form.

Zeus thought for a few seconds.

"Okay." Zeus agreed.

"At least my only son is still alive." Hades said.

Hazel was a very brave girl and I wanted her to join my Hunt.

Despite the fact that Hades kidnapped Persephone, I think in last three millennia he has improved his attitude. But he still has a questionable personality ... He needed to be convinced by his son to decide help us against Titans. If Hades wanted to prove his worth, he should have done it as soon as possible rather than just complaining for the past three millennia.

"And you, Aphrodite? And Hephaestus? "Said Zeus, who was staying with some haste.

Aphrodite was only grieved for her daughter and did not mean anything. But Hephaestus wanted.

"My son currently is still working fine ... At least he resisted the war against Gaea and while he still works." Hephaestus said blankly.

I could not sympathize for Aphrodite because she always belittled me and my hunters. Because we are gods we always notice when people talk about us, even if they are also gods. And Aphrodite always belittled me. I could hear her while I held the sky saying that I was not important that I had been kidnapped by Atlas a few years ago. Saying for Percy, that the most important thing was his girlfriend, as if I had not the slightest importance. But who eased the pain that girl and held the sky that she was forced to hold? I'm not saying that her daughter deserved what she got, but I could not sympathize with her.

Hephaestus deserves more compassion than she does. He was thrown from Olympus by his mother. Hera was one of the worst examples of women who ever lived. And then later being married to Aphrodite who betrays him all the time with Ares ... In front of him. The only problem is that he is rude and isolated.

And then I realized my father was talking to Athena.

"Something you want to tell me, Athena?"

I had that impression for a moment that she became Minerva, her Roman form, but soon returned to Athena.

"No, Lord Zeus." Athena said.

"You almost caused a problem between the Greek demigods and Roman demigods. I hope you control your Roman form when we reach the Camp Half Blood. "Zeus warned.

"Yes. Those Romans are not to blame. "Athena said.

I had impression that Athena was shocked and did not know what to say. This was due to the fact that her daughter had died in fighting Gaea. And I hope we do not have more problems with our Roman forms when the two Camps have accepted one another.

Then Zeus said:

"Okay, about my son Jason, I'll give some reward. I should have been angry with all you for having acted against my orders, but as you ... Proved that I was taking the wrong attitude to close the Olympus, are forgiven. "Zeus said hesitantly.

I knew that my father hated to admit his mistakes ... It also seems that he is becoming less impulsive. And then Hera interrupted:

"So I hope you can reward me ..."

And finally Zeus seemed a little annoyed.

"What do you mean by that?" Zeus said facing Hera.

"After I joined the two Camps, you could have some consideration for me. Maybe you should stop betraying me ... "

"You have to thank me that I have not hung you in the sky, with an anvil on your feet, again.

"What?"

"I could deal with it if it had done by Artemis, who guided the seven without interfering in front of the two Camps. But you directly interfered and ended up being captured by Gaia. "

Hera seemed mortified when Zeus said my name. I did not feel irritated by the way that Zeus spoke to Hera because I believe that she deserved it.

She still held a grudge against me, my brother and all other illegitimate children of Zeus. I could not forgive her after what she tried to do to my mother.

Fortunately, Hera decided to stop arguing before it created a problem for her.

Zeus continued:

"I do not want to take the risk of seeing the campers squabbling among themselves and eventually destroying Olympus. All in the council who votes that we should visit the campers personally? "

All voted for that option. Some of us would prefer that campers come to us, but the situation demanded that we deal directly with them at Camp Half Blood.

And Zeus says for Hestia, Hermes and Dionysus:

"Hestia, take care of the son of Poseidon and bring him to the Camp Half Blood when he wakes up. Hermes notify Chiron and Lupa that we will be going there. Dionysus, you can return to Camp Half Blood now and continue its role as a director. "

"Yes brother." Hestia said, and disappeared.

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Hermes said and quickly walked away.

"I really was hoping to forget that I was the camp director." Dionysius said and went away also.

I knew that Zeus was not taking care out of Percy out of care, but according to him, the Fates determined that something important would be revealed when we unite the demigods and Percy returns to Camp Half Blood. The Fates also informed us that we should interfere directly with the two camps. Otherwise, would not do so due to the ancient laws...

My brother Apollo had also predicted this. In reality, we all had the feeling that something would happen. But he could not give me more information, it was necessary to wait for the right time.

We soon received notice from Hermes, via Iris message, that Camp Half Blood was ready. So we were finally at Camp Half Blood. The damage was immense: Some cabins were damaged and the forest was burned.

Also there were many bodies covered with burial shrouds. It was not possible to identify which were the Greek demigods or Romans demigods. One of the few things we noticed were most of the dead were Romans demigods because Greek demigods Greek was far more numerous. But I could see that both sides suffered heavy losses and many were injured. Less than half of the campers were before us in the dining pavilion. On the right side were the Greek demigods, and on the left side were the Roman demigods while my hunters were away from both groups.

The campers were also very apprehensive and it was understandable, because all twelve Olympians together in one place were in front of them. Chiron didn't have the need to silence the campers to pay attention to us.

And then Zeus spoke:

"Today, I will decide what to do about the two camps and I hope this time all you can collaborate."

Campers just cautiously continued to look for Zeus.

"From now on we will not tolerate more wars among you and will act directly. Anyone breaking this rule will lose any support we can offer. And now that the praetor of Camp Jupiter, which started this battle, to appear before me, right now! "Zeus said sternly.

And then I saw Reyna approaching cautiously closer to Zeus, who instantly became Jupiter. And it was good, because otherwise, Reyna really should be worried about her life.

"So you let it go because heard, according Lupa, the advice of your centurion?" Jupiter said in a calmer manner than in Greek form.

Reyna seemed like she had difficulty talking, because after all, this was the first time she saw most gods. It reminded me that our Roman forms were never close to them as we were with the Greek demigods.

"Yes, but he managed to convince most of us for us to attack the Greeks. That was because we have hated them for a long time and ... "Reyna said and she was interrupted by Jupiter.

"No silly excuses! The ancient Romans had some respect for the ancient Greeks. Besides, even if you do hate them that is not even have a good reason to go to war. And now tell me: Where is your centurion? "Jupiter said, almost returning to his Greek form.

"I... I do not know. I saw him flee when that giant attacked us! "Reyna said.

"Are you lying to me, mortal?" Jupiter said, but Apollo gave the answer.

"Zeus, I feel that she is telling the truth."

My brother was the god of truth, so he would realize that the girl was not lying. Jupiter apparently decided to accept it and returned to his Greek form.

"Okay, this time I'll let it pass, but I will still send someone to go catch him so he can receive his deserved punishment." Zeus said.

Reyna returned to the group of Romans. At that moment I saw the bonfire, which is in the center of the pavilion, grow rapidly.

**Percy's P.O.V. (A few minutes before).**

After the impact of the giant's arm against me, I thought I would fall and join my friends who died. Instead when I started to wake up I realized that I was in a huge room filled with comfortable beds. It looked like a temple and I saw a woman come in while holding Ambrosia.

"Lady Hestia?" I recognized.

She just smiled, offered me Ambrosia and I took a little.

"Feeling better, Percy?" Hestia said.

"Yes, but here ... It is your temple?" I asked.

"Yes, the gods thought it would be better to let you rest here." Hestia said.

"But the camp? Are the others okay? "

"Yes. And you need to go there, right now. I'll go with you. Come with me. "

I still had the strength to get up and that's when I realized we were heading towards the hearth. Embers showed the other gods at Camp Half Blood, and stood before the campers.

Hestia grabbed my hands and pulled me to the hearth. I almost was going to ask what she was doing but I remembered that Hestia was the goddess of the hearth. The flames of the hearth we were heading toward started to grow and that's when I realized what she was really doing. The fire began to fade and I saw that we were coming out of the bonfire of Camp Half Blood.

I could see the faces of the campers shocked, but the gods did not seem very surprised. I saw that some of them were worried about me for a moment. I saw Artemis seemed worried about me. It was strange because most of the time it seems so secure.

And then I felt someone grab my shoulder, it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and her eyes began to glow green and I could hear her voice threefold:

_** Shall immortalize the child of oceans**_

_**It will help the Olympians**_

_**Following in the name of the goddess of the bear**_

_**Together hunt ungrateful, which will start a divine war**_

_**Goddess of moon and loyal hero will unite, but some will be hindered.**_

_**Some will rise, some will remain and so the new order will control the world.**_

Then Rachel let go of my shoulder, falling to the ground .

Then I saw that the campers were pale and gods were shocked. I realized that my life would not go back to what it was before.

* * *

**N/A: And finally we have clue about Pertemis. **

**What did you think? Is there anything that you want to see happen? ****Prefer large chapters like this or ****shorter as the previous chapter? If I made any mistake in history, it's okay to say.**


	3. Receiving Immortality

**N/A: Well, I finally made a long chapter! I'll be a little busy this saturday, so I decided to write it all. I hope you have enjoy with chapter, but before the comments:**

**1)Kyuubi is Pimpin: ****This is a wonderful story keep it up.**

**R: Thank you. ^^**

**2)Lmb111514:****Another Prophecy! I bet Percy's tired of those...:) Well, this was great, please update again soon!**

**R: Yes, he should're tired. But I think he likes it somehow. :)**

**3) Percy09: ****I love it please keep it up and update large chapters...:)**

**R: Then you must love this chapter. :)**

**4) zsouthwell: ****Good chapter, I'm looking foward to seeing the reactions of the next chapter**

**R: Thank you for the comment.**

* * *

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I was shocked with that prophecy. I could even understand the beginning, but what really meant a union between me and Percy?

And why it would affect the future of Olympus and the world? And I thought we might have some time of "peace" after the fight against giants and Titans. And before I could think of anything else, my father was first to react:

"But what does that mean? This boy can threaten me? "Zeus shouted.

The sky turned dark and thunder resounded in the sky. Then Zeus arose, grew up to 10 feet higher, and stared Percy. But before Zeus say something, I and other gods interrupt.

"Brother, you will not hurt my son! Moreover nothing says that the boy will try anything against you! "Poseidon shouted.

"I've done several things he dared to ask me! I do not trust this obtuse hero!"

And things only became worse, although I tried to do something.

"Father, I have said that we should not destroy the heroes who helped us!" I said.

"She's right; in addition, the prophecy suggested that we treat him well. We cannot simply incinerate him like a problem! "Apollo said.

"Mr. Zeus, the best we can do is grant immortality to the boy. I'm sure he can help the Olympus if necessary." Hermes said.

But Zeus continued to retort while Poseidon was saying something and others gods began to protest and other to support Percy Then, some campers had recovered of the shock and started screaming all at the same time, and some seemed afraid of our discussion.

And I realized that Percy was still there and he looked as surprised as we... Does he never boasted of some great responsibility?

And then I hear someone shouting for silence, while that fireplace, that grew 60 feet, shining nearly as strong as the sun. And then I discovered that it was Hestia's voice. I never hear her screaming, so it caught our attention. And then Hestia said to us:

"Forgive me for yelling at you, but I think we have to stop fighting with each other and this is especially for you, brother." She said.

Nobody said anything, hoping Hestia could say anything else, and then she continued:

"As the goddess of family, it is my duty to do that families remain united. Especially when it's our family and why this time I had to say something, after three millennia of discussions. It was because of lack of harmony in our family is that we have always had some war. I cannot hope with the Titans, but I cannot see you end up like them. "Hestia said with a calm tone.

And then Hestia spoke to the campers:

"And this is also true for all of you, Greek demigods and Roman demigods. As Hestia, I keep families together and as Vesta, I protect the Roman state, but I cannot favor one of you over the other. The best thing to do is you all remain united, because in the end, you descend from the same pantheon. Otherwise, everything will be over. "She said.

For a moment, she had become Vesta, your Roman form. The only difference is that his tunic only covered her shoulders and her eyes shone less. And then she went back to Hestia, but I knew her personality never changed.

And it shows because I enjoy it. Not just because she did a vow of chastity, but also because it is an example of a secure woman. She did not forget herself and has always been confident. Then Zeus finally said:

"And then we decided that we will not incinerate anyone. Both camps will no longer come into conflict, otherwise have consequences. As the boy, he will lead to Olympus to we decide what to do with it. "My dad said.

It was quite common that my father self-responsibility for any major decision, but I could not blame him, after all he is the boss of the gods.

And finally Percy said:

"But I'm back now." Percy said.

Percy looked confused, but also looked like he was determined to face whatever came ahead. After all, he's been in a situation like this several times. And Poseidon also intervened:

"Son, do not worry. It is best that you stay on Olympus this time; after you will not bother with more secrets. "Poseidon said worried.

I knew what that meant. My father, Zeus, always acted impulsively and because of his rules and orders laws, we could not help much and does not explain everything we knew. But it seems that the Fates do not want this situation to continue, at least not with Percy. Personally, I think we should help mortals more times, but now I wonder how far it goes. And then Percy agreed, but before my father allowed him to dismiss their friends. Maybe Percy saw them again, but I knew that he was not going to Camp Half Blood for months.

Then Hades took away his daughter, after her saying goodbye to your brother and your friends.

And I saw Poseidon stand up and turn to the Roman demigods and he said:

"I want to clarify that certain incident a few years ago was not my responsibility or of my descendants. Actually, it was a sea monster. So now I hope after meeting my younger son, you start to respect me. "He said.

The Roman Demigods nodded.

And then Zeus becoming Jupiter, called Jason:

"Son, I'm proud of you. You acted properly as a true son of the boss of the gods. Probably I will give a reward for you, but now I'm a little busy. "

Jason did not know what to say, was not even a day he knew his father and was now receiving a compliment from him.

And I also could not forget of my hunters. I said:

"Hunters."

"Yes, Lady Artemis." They replied.

"I'm glad for the excellent efforts of each of you."

They smiled in response and thanked.

"And Thalia, you are a promising lieutenant." I said.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Thalia replied.

"I want you to stand by me in the camp, even though I know it's unpleasant, but Dionysius resolve any misunderstandings. Right, Dionysius? "I said, staring at the god of wine.

"I suppose so ... I mean, yes, I will resolve any issues they have with the campers." He replied hastily.

I'm really not very aggressive, but I have to be firm. And it was not just me who thinks that Dionysius should improve his behavior and should give more attention to others.

And my father said:

"Now we're done with it. Let's go to Olympus discuss that subject. "

And then we go direct to Olympus and Hestia left Percy in her temple.

Soon, we were in the hall of thrones.

"The Council is open. I we have no choice but to follow the prophecy. "Zeus said.

"The prophecy, in a way, it was obvious. My ... The boy needs to be immortalized as it supposedly will save Olympus. "Poseidon said.

I noticed that he avoided saying "my son" not to appear that he was wanting favors it.

"But why we need help the boy? We already destroyed the giants and titans. "Ares said.

"And it seems that they should not return for a long time." Hephaestus said.

"This will probably be explained with time. The prophecies can take that from happening. "Apollo said.

"The prophecy also says there will be "ungrateful "that could cause a war and therefore must be because of them that we have to immortalize Percy." I said.

The gods just looked at me and I knew why. Then my father said:

"Artemis, the part that says about where the hero follow the goddess Bear ... Obviously that means he should stay with you, at least for a while." Zeus said.

I knew I would have to think about it sooner or later. I normally would be angry, but I knew that Percy was not the kind of man who would bring problems for me and my hunters. Moreover long ago that we allow a man in our hunts, but prefer not to think about it now. And then Apollo said:

"And the prophecy says that he must go with you after these alleged ungrateful, and maybe it makes a difference for you. After all you always receive the task of hunting monsters or something. "

I was sure that if I told the hunters that we needed the presence of a man to do a hunt, they would freak out. On the other hand I remembered when I was kidnapped and Percy was my rescue with Zoe. In the case of Percy, was acceptable. Fortunately no one has suggested what could be the meaning of "union" between me and Percy. ... There certainly was in the literal sense of the word. And anyway, it was better that I concentrate on the main subject and caring about that later. And Hephaestus interrupted:

"And who would these supposed ungrateful?" Hephaestus said.

"I have my suspicions, but I'm not so sure." Dionysius said.

Zeus just looked at him.

"Tell in a more logical way." My father said.

"Before I was forced to remove myself from Camp Half Blood by your order, I hear that some campers disappeared. I naturally thought they could have ventured out there and died, but now I guess they could have escaped. "

And then I remembered something that Hecate told me.

"I know some lesser gods have children who still insist on rebelling against us." I said.

And my brother, Apollo, seemed to have thought of something:

"So maybe the ungrateful are demigods, children of lesser gods or themselves, because they would be taking advantage of forgiveness that gave them to gain time to act against us." Apollo said.

"But remember that we have not yet sure. We had several problems trying to decipher the prophecy about the great savior of Olympus. "Hestia said.

"You're right; we cannot take impulsive actions, because prophecies are just full of puzzles. I should think more calmly ... "Apollo said thoughtfully.

Zeus seemed to feel guilty, perhaps because he knew that was indirectly responsible for many problems because he tried to prevent that prophecy, but would not admit it.

The only certainty was about me and Percy. For I was the only goddess of the moon and had a bear like animal symbol. Son of the ocean and a loyal hero? Definitely is Percy. And my father said:

"And then the Council decides to grant immortality to the boy?"

All we voted for it.

"It's decided, Hestia, bring the boy."

And she was gone.

And I knew we were going to give full immortality for Percy, as we offer it before, because now we knew that this would be necessary.

**Percy's P.O.V**.

The gods decide that I should stay in the Hestia's Temple, but at least the place was comfortable. I had just defeated Gaea, lost some of my friends. And so after eight consecutive months without being able to remember anything, just two months later after battling titans.

And I should have known that the gods were not going to give me vacation, but I must admit I like how my life is, although I have lost a lot.

And also when I thought I could have peace, came another prophecy. I think after a while, it became obvious that I once again was the hero of prophecy. And I found it strange that meant a divine war and the fact that something would change in Olympus. Does this mean that this war will be far greater than we have had so far?

What about the "ungrateful" ... Will was referring to lesser gods, those who have received forgiveness because of my request to the gods? Or I would encourage anyone, but could betray me?

I did not like the idea of someone giving me betraying and being ungrateful. It was something different than I am. I felt angry and remembered Octavian saying that I was a spy ... Then I remembered that he had fled and maybe something a relationship with these ingrates.I did not want to put blame on anyone I saw, but Octavian was another case.

But another thing puzzled me: The union alleged enters me and Artemis. And the fact that I had to follow it, that would mean I would have to join the hunters. I never thought to follow Artemis and the Hunters, after all I'm a boy and even though I was going with them because of the prophecy...

Actually, I have nothing against Artemis. In fact it is one of the few goddesses who were good to me, she always supported me ... Although I know that Artemis repudiated men, she seemed to treat me in a better way than I could imagine after meeting her stories.

Maybe Artemis repudiated only those types of men who treated women as disposable. I never treated women as less and I would never be able to look at Artemis and imagine her as an object just because she is woman. I really thought she was beautiful from the first moment I saw her, but she was much more than that. But I do not know how hunters would react. At least I would see Thalia again and we were friends for a short time.

And then Hestia appeared and took me to the throne room. And then I arrived and saw that all fourteen gods look liked to have done a serious discussion.

And Zeus said:

"Boy, the Council decided that we will offer immortality for you. Due to the prophecy, I think you will not dare to deny ..."

And then I realized one thing, and therefore I had to speak.

"Wait, before I wanted to ask a few things." I said.

Zeus seemed that was trying to calm down.

"What do you want?" Zeus said.

"I was thinking; if you can grant immortality, why not does it to my friends and all who have died in war? You already did this for people who deserve much less, as Heracles, right? "I said.

"If it were that easy, the Elysian Fields would be empty." Hades said blankly.

"But ... Wait, you're saying that my son deserves less than immortality?" Zeus said forcefully.

And Artemis interrupted Zeus before he screamed more.

"Father, forgive me, but maybe we should talk about it later, but now we should focus on completing this subject. Percy, grant immortality is not as simple as you think. "She said.

"But you do not always do that with the girls when they become hunters?" I asked.

"In reality, it is a kind of incomplete immortalization because the hunters can die because of injury. The complete immortalization is more complex and will make you a god complete. "She said.

Apollo continued for Artemis not has to talk all:

"And we believe that you will need to be a complete god because of what we hear in the prophecy." Apollo said.

Artemis seemed to ignore him and continued:

"To grant complete immortality, we spend much of our powers. And to revive and perpetuate, is far more excessive. And if we spend much of our powers, we really can or risk fading away. "Artemis said in a way strangely bitter.

I realized that Artemis must have remembered something in her past, but I was not sure. Although I could did some assumptions...

And I thought for a moment and remembered when Pan faded. I really did not want the gods fade, but maybe after some time, they could do this? And then my father interrupted me as if reading my mind:

"And unfortunately we cannot revive people who died after some time due to old laws. When we recover all our power, it will be late. "Poseidon said.

"And it because only reviving is against old laws and the only exception is if the person who died was immortalized and transformed into a full god." Hades said.

And Athena said:

"The boy is right. I also thought about it and came to the conclusion that at least my daughter would not want to be immortalized. "She said.

I almost would ask why she thought so, but she was the goddess of wisdom and Annabeth's mother, and then should understand her daughter very well. And she continued:

"Boy, I know it may seem strange, but some mortals like you would not like the idea of immortality. Because they think it would be tiring and my daughter thought so ... But now it's too late to think about it. "

And then I thought I could not cling to the past, because soon I would be immortal and do not think my friends would I spend eternity regretting all me.

And Zeus, a bit annoyed, said:

"And anyway, you cannot decide who should give immortality. We know we have to do it for him." Zeus said.

And I decided to agree.

"Okay, but the way you say ... Could tell how it is to be immortalized? "I said to them all and was Dionysus who answered me.

"Well, actually, I was just immortalized, as the other gods were born immortal. You will have a different outlook about the life, Peter Johnson, maybe you annoy us less. "He said.

Perhaps I looked surprised, because Artemis and Hermes quickly intervened:

"Percy, what he means is that you really will become one of us. Your senses are stronger than those of mortals understand what we think. "Artemis said.

"And if you're thinking that immortality is tiring, do not worry; we are not the same way of thinking and feeling that mortals have." Hermes said.

"Okay." I accepted.

And then I saw the Hestia approach me, she was holding a glassful with Nectar but seemed Ambrosia inside her and perhaps because of it, the drink seemed much brighter than a common Ambrosia.

I already knew that mortals like Psyche ate Nectar and Ambrosia to become gods, but I do not understand how it was also used as were a kind of healing and that if a mortal eats in excess, could kill. And Hestia gave the answer:

"Percy, this Ambrosia is not like the one used in the camps. It is specially prepared to grant immortality, while the camp is a lower version. In addition, we will also help your body withstand the might of Ambrosia and Nectar. "Hestia said.

By the way, I figured it would hurt some way or another.

And so I took the cup and quickly I remembered when I thought it was apple juice when I first saw it.

"Now I realized something. If this reminds me of apple juice and does grant me immortality ... So is made with apple of Hesperides's garden? "I asked, but Hestia just smiled.

"Maybe, but you will know much more when you become part of our family." Hestia said.

"But technically you are my family, is not it?" I asked.

"Yes, but you'll understand better when you drink it." Hestia said.

And then I finally I drank the cup, while it seemed that the gods had approached me. For a moment, nothing happened.

But then an indescribable feeling ran through my body. Everything around me seemed intensely pool, but then everything went dark. And suddenly my senses seemed to stay sharp. First I feel more pleasant smells and stenches horrible of things that I was sure were not around. Then I feel strange tastes in the mouth what appeared to be food tasty or bad. My body seemed paradoxically relaxed while being wounded by a force heavier than the sky and I say this by own experience. And then I finally got to I could see what were in front of was nothing but fourteen supernovas that shone brightly and soon I realized that they were the gods. I could only differentiate them by their color, but looked like they were increasingly with defined.

And finally I could hear their voices singing in Greek and I could not describe it, but one thing is for sure, I'd never heard anything like it:

**Ευλογημένος με την αθανασία.**

**Θα γίνει ένας από εμάς αμετάκλητα**

**Και θα είναι ένας θεός**

**Γουίτ ευλογία oυr**

And then all joined in a single supernova and moved against me and I was able to feel anything although that seemed to lessen a bit, I still felt more powerful than I was before drinking the Nectar with Ambrosia. And then I began to see normally, I noticed that I was in that giant size in the same way that the other gods were. My father looked like he would say something, but Zeus interrupted him:

"And then? What you tell us? "

"I feel ... different. "I said.

Was different was not the right word. Besides I was in a giant size, I felt connected to the other gods in a way I had not felt before.I could feel what they thought ... How, for example, Ares. I usually felt anger and irritation when I saw it, but now seemed much stronger, as if he wanted to pick a fight with himself, as if he needed to fight the whole the strange thing is that it seemed that his presence bothered me less than when I was mortal.

But the Artemis attracts more my attention. She seemed happy, but at the same time seemed to feel a little nervous, but she was much more confident and gods that I knew were still there, but now it was not "the gods want that" or "gods are that", now I could really appreciate how each was different and interesting.

And I was also feeling that my forces were much closer to the gods. Sure they were more experienced and stronger than me because they existed for over 3000 then I realized that I too would live for more than 3000 years, in fact, live forever and be just like I am today, or rather the way I wanted.

And when I thought of the campers, they now seemed so far away from me, but my loyalty was still there. And when I remembered Octavian daring to question my loyalty to my friends, I felt a much very angry than before. I thought the other gods also could feel what I was thinking but did not say anything.

Zeus continued:

"Now there are only a few more things and also have to talk about other something important." He said looking at Artemis.

Artemis and I knew what he would say.

* * *

.

**N/A: Well, hope you liked this chapter.^^**

**If you see any mistake, let me know and I can edit it.**

**And I would say I always wanted people to better describe the feeling of Percy turning into a god, so I wrote the best way I could.**

**And I also think it's more realistic Artemis not freak out about the fact Percy participate in hunts with her, after all she already values Percy. And the other man she allowed to participate with her, in hunt, was Orion.**

**Maybe I should talk more about it in future chapters. (And Artemis bitter about the fading of the gods will be important, too.)**

**Anyway, do you think I have characterized the characters correctly?**


	4. Union with Artemis's hunters

**N/A: Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. I had little time, but now I had more ideas. It is likely that the next chapter will come faster.**

**Answering the comments.**

**1) Firedrake scribe: You should see about getting a beta. but other then that, good chapter.**

**R: Thanks, I hope I'm improving.**

**2) Dragonheart1234: Very interesting.**

**R: Thanks.**

**3)Blank1212: This is great. It is different from the usual pertemis stories. I like it a lot. Update soon.**

**Thank you. I do not bother with repetitive themes, but I think we could do more original stories.**

**4) Zsouthwell:That was a good long chapter, I like how you portray the characters**

**Thanks you.**

**5) Lmb111514: This was a great chapter, please update again soon.:)**

**So I hope you like this.**

**6) King Killer1: Keep up the story its really good**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

Awhile, I thought my father would speak of his plan about us both, but he preferred to talk about the duties of the gods.

"Perseus, do not think that being a god, you will have permanent vacation. You have to choose your power domain and your sacred attributes. ". Zeus said.

"But I thought I'd have it all naturally. It is not random? "Percy said.

Zeus seemed that was getting impatient, but I did not care. I could see the sincerity of questions of Percy.

"If it was random, so would be weird because I, Poseidon and Hades are left with domains that were compatible with our powers ... It does not work that way, you have to adapt to something that attracts you. "Zeus said.

"Well, so I could be god of loyalty, because this is important to me and how my father is Poseidon, maybe I should have some relationship with the ocean." Percy said.

I always admired personality of Percy. While this could have been a fatal flaw, it does not much matter now, because Percy could not die. I myself always figured that he would choose loyalty if he became a god.

"I could have predicted this, but I think you will hone your powers over time. Naturally you would be a lesser god and should be lieutenant of Poseidon. "Zeus said.

Then Poseidon interfered:

"Unfortunately you cannot, but you will always be welcome in my palace." He said smiling at Percy.

Zeus appeared to consider whether he would scream at Poseidon for interrupting it or would ignore it, but fortunately chose the last option.

"The point is that according to prophecy, I will give you a "quest". You have to join Artemis to catch that boy and find out if he really is planning something against us. ".

"Yes. Lord Zeus." Percy said quickly, not to irritate him.

"And after all, Artemis will accept his company despite you being a man." Zeus said.

And then I said:

"Yes, Lord Zeus, I will accept the presence of Perseus in my hunt." I said.

Some gods seemed amazed because I have accepted so easily, but Percy is an exception. Moreover, I did not want to antagonize Zeus and prophecy, which always ended up materializing somehow. And even Percy looked a little surprised.

And my father said:

"The Council is exempt." Zeus said, and then he disappeared in a crash.

And the other gods were gone, leaving only Percy I in the throne room.

This time, the process of immortalization was much faster, but due to the circumstances, there was no big celebration. Maybe if Percy had accepted immortality before.

And I said to Percy:

"Perseus, now we go back to Camp Half Blood for we find with my hunters. And also we need to have a conversation with Chiron about campers. "

Percy seemed to understand what I was saying.

"Lady Artemis, you suspect that the lesser gods still want to rebel against us?" He asked.

"We consider this hypothesis, but we're not sure. I personally hope they are not, but we have yet to capture that centurion. "

"Yes. When we captured, I'll make him regret for having fled. "Percy said.

It was obvious that Percy felt rage against the centurion, but then he seemed thinking about another subject and said:

"Lady Artemis, how can I teleport to Camp Half Blood?"

"You just have to want and believe that is there and then it works."

"Okay. I'll try ... "

**Percy's POV**

It was easier than I could imagine. I just thought in place for a few seconds and I was already at the entrance of Camp Half Blood at the same time that Artemis.

"It was easier than I thought." I said.

Artemis just nodded and we went to the big house, but before we got there, Chiron was already coming we receive.

"Lady Artemis and Lord Perseus, you are always welcome here." Chiron said.

I thought it was strange to be treated this way by my old master.

"You need not call me 'Lord Perseus" if you wish. And it's good to see you again, Chiron. "I said and Chiron nodded.

I had impression that Chiron was proud with my attitude. And I got impression that Artemis also thought the same.

"Lady Artemis, I'm going to call their hunters." Chiron said.

"Thank you, Lord Chiron, but we want to talk about the campers. Lord Dionysus told us that some campers fled. "Artemis said.

"Correct, campers said that some colleagues apparently fled the camp. But Mr. D assumes that the campers were simply venturing or just eaten by harpies overnight. "

I was not surprised by the indifference of Dionysus, but on the other hand, he was very busy because of Zeus.

Artemis seemed to think a little and said:

"And most of these missing campers are children of lesser gods who participated in second war against Titans as our enemies?"

Chiron seemed to understand what we were thinking.

"Some of them are, but not all. Though I hope they are not coming together for a rebellion against us, we will strengthen the security of the camp. "Chiron said.

"And if you find any clue, notify us immediately. Now I'll be waiting for the hunters. " Artemis said.

"Yes, Lady Artemis and now I will call the hunters."

We just nodded and saw Chiron go toward the set of cabins.

And then something occurred to me. I remembered when I had thought that Chiron should already dead and that they had transformed him into the constellation.

According to what I learned, Chiron was injured with a poisoned arrow shot by the dumbest hero ever, Heracles.

Then Chiron gave him immortality due to the pain of the poison, but whenever the gods wanted, Chiron was allowed to return to the living world. And apparently they managed to solve the problem of poison, because Chiron is never felt agonizing.

And because of that I remembered Zoe Nigthshade. She had also been poisoned and accepted death and be transformed into a constellation.

And Zoe had been born as an immortal being, so would not have needed to be immortalized by Artemis. How is this similar to what happened with Chiron, that Zoe might be back someday?

Maybe not, because should not be so simple.

And because Artemis seemed bitter about fact that immortalization could fade the gods? Maybe she lost some god that it was connected...

And before I could continue the reasoning, Chiron and the hunters had arrived. And Chiron said:

"Ready, Lady Artemis, the campers have not caused any trouble to them." Chiron said.

The hunters looked at me in a strange way, perhaps because they thought that the prophecy meant and could understand why I was with Artemis. The only hunter who seemed not with any anger against me was Thalia.

"I hope so. Hunters, I must inform you that we will have the company of Lord Perseus on our hunts in search of the boy centurion who caused the war between the two camps. "

The hunters just nodded and waited for the Artemis say anything else. And then she said:

"Do you have any clue campers fleeing the camp?"

"No, we do not perceive nothing and nobody said anything about it." Thalia said.

"And the Roman campers have been out of here?"

"Yes, Lady Artemis. It's only a few minutes. "

"I see. I'll find other ways to get that miserable boy and now we're going from here. "

They nodded, but then looked at me. Some of them looked like they wanted to protest, but because of the great respect for Artemis, they would not dare to do so.

Artemis decided that she should say something:

"Hunters, of course I know that we do not allow men in our hunts, but remember that we have to follow the prophecy. And above all, know Lord Perseus, it should not cause problems us. "

And Thalia also defended me:

"Lady Artemis is right. I'm sure Lord Perseus is one of the few, and that if he is not the only man trusted. Even Zoe Nigthshade supported him. "

I felt grateful to her, despite doing long that she saw me.

And then the hunter nodded and Artemis said:

"Hunters. Now we will go. "

"Lady Artemis, do you have planned where we go?" I asked.

"We do not need to worry about it, at least not now, Perseus." She said.

I said goodbye to Chiron and then we left the camp.

* * *

**N/A: ****Do not worry, the next chapter will be longer, but liked this chapter?**


	5. The Hunt

**N/A: ****Before answering the comments, I would like to say that I am pleased by the comments. :)**

**Moreover, soon, I'll make a poll that may contribute to the plot.**

**Some chapters ago, I wrote in story that would occur change on Olympus. The question is: How many Olympians you think would be acceptable in an Olympus revolutionized?**

**Anyway, I'd like you think about it.**

**Now, answering the comments:**

**1) Guest: Liked the chapter**

**R: Thank you.**

**2)Agent Percy Jackson:Wow. Awesome story! i can not wait for you to update again!**

**R: Thank you. I try to update as soon as possible.^^**

**3)Timkaylor885:Amazing**

**R: Thanks.**

**4)ArtHouse: You are doing a good job with your story. I personally think that you should have the hunters accept him easily because I have seen too many fics where they fight him at first, and I think a change would be good.**

**R: ****Thank you. In addition, hunters must already have an idea of how Percy is. After Artemis already has good opinion about him.**

**5) Aesir21: Great chapter and great story. i wonder what happened to annabeth, if she is dead shouldn't he be grieving.**

**R:Yes, she's dead, sorry if its not been too clear. I think this chapter, grieving should be a bit clearer. Anyway, it escapes the old cliches, right? :)**

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

We linger for a few minutes for we arrived at Forestwood Park. Mortals would take two hours to get there, but we are much faster. On the other hand, my hunters are not as fast as many gods, so I needed to slow down a bit. But that was news to Percy that could have been lost if I did not pay attention. And that's because Hermes is still faster than us, after all he is the god faster.

And then finally decided to stop and camp on place and then I used the mist to mortals not invade our camp. Percy said:

"How we handle the mist?"

"Imagine what you want mortals see. For instance, now the only mortals feel uncomfortable approaching here and my wolves will be of great help to keep them away. "I said.

"But I hear that you transform intruders into jackalope."

"It's rare to have an intruder, but the mist cannot hide it for a long time if people insist investigating the place. The same thing happens when mortals see a centaur, is something that mortals understand faster and not easily deceived. "

When we pack up the tents, Percy wanted to help my hunters, but they thought it was not necessary. And soon, the hunters had already raised our tents. And meanwhile, I asked for my wolves for they summon all animals that they can to help find fugitive centurion. Then we hunt our dinner before nightfall. We divided into pairs, with two hunting dogs, and I thought I'd better go with Percy and then he speaks for me:

"Well, Lady Artemis, I cannot hunt with my Riptide and I am unskilled using bow and arrows."

"There is no need to worry. I'm sure you can improve your skills. "

As he could not kill an animal using Riptide, so I gave him a common bow and arrow. As we walked in the woods, I remembered when Percy was humble to tell Chiron does not treat it as "Lord Perseus.". Although I also realized that I called him of "Perseus" all the time, but he also insisted on calling me "Lady Artemis." It's understandable, because we are in the same hierarchy and I really did not want to demonstrate informality in front of my hunting. And at that moment, I had impression that Percy was thinking about something Chiron. I think I knew exactly what he should've thinking and it did me remember things of past that I did not like to tell.

And suddenly I felt the presence of an animal close by and I waved to Percy stand still. We noticed some animal moving in a bush in our front and then we caught our bow and arrow. One of two hunting dogs approached at bush carefully and then an animal came out and jumped against the dog, but the second dog attacked biting our prey.

And then that animal ended up in a great position to Percy and I shot and then I shout:

"Shoot now!"

And shoot our arrows. Percy missed the mark, but I hit directly against the animal that fell to the ground motionless. It was a mountain lion.

"Good shot." Percy said.

"Thanks." I said.

And then I caught the mountain lion, put on my shoulders and we left. And Percy asked, just by curiosity:

"How do you feel about did it over 3000 years?"

"We, gods, never get tire of things that attracts us. It is something like willpower of demigods, but that normal mortals devalue.

Percy seemed surprised, apparently never thought of us that way. And he said:

"Gods also have ADHD?"

"No exactly. If you consider that the gods came before humans, and then are humans that have something different. Indeed, even Prometheus fear that humanity won all that gods and demigods always had. "

"You said Prometheus? But he did not steal the fire of gods for that humanity had any progress? "Percy said a little shocked.

"Yes, but that "fire" was just a part of what the gods have. If humanity had all the power from "fire", then they would end up self-destructing and have the disadvantage of being mortals. ". I said.

"And this "fire" is that we call "ADHD"?".

"Yes. And that is what makes us stand eternally attracted to certain things. So I always dedicate my life to hunting and being a goddess I can actually have an influence about it. "

And Percy looked thoughtful and then he said:

"And it's relationship with my sense of loyalty? That's why I get mad when someone either accuses me of being a traitor? "

"Yes," I said.

"But some always said that was my fatal flaw."

"They said when you were mortal, but you do not have to worry about that anymore, because now has divine power and cannot die."

I said.

"So that explains why humanity cannot have the fire."

"It also explains why we severely punished mortals. If they start fighting each other because of their flaws, so they end up killing each other. It's better that we keep had some control over them, but today, does not work exactly the same way." I said.

"But because it's not the same way?"

I soon realized that we would be coming to a complex subject. Fortunately we arrived at our camp and then we waited for the other hunters appear.

"It's a subject that I prefer to say at another time."

"Okay." Percy said.

And then something occurred to me and I said:

"Perseus, do not you think you should spend more time at camp? It had been months that you have not been there and when returned, you had to leave briefly and said nothing about it. "

"I just did not want to disturb you and the other gods." Percy said.

"But I would allow you spend, at least, some minutes." I said.

Percy thought for a while and finally decided to be clearer:

"Yes, but I also knew that there was much conflict there and in a short time, when I regained my memory, I remembered everything we've been through. And as an immortal god, with time, I could forget my mortal life and get over it. "

I considered what I would say and then I said:

"Perseus, things are not so simple, even for the gods. You can overcome the pain of losing people, but the fact of being a god, nothing changes. And also do not need to isolate those who survived and no need to forget your old life. "I said.

And apparently Percy seemed to understand what I was saying because he was silent for a few minutes. I really want to help him understand about gods, but I do not quite understand why. Soon I would have a conversation with my dad about that other subject. And then the hunters had arrived. In total, we hunt a mountain lion, three pheasants and a huge boar.

"Excellent hunt, my hunting." I said.

They nodded and then we prepared our dinner. Soon night fell and a bonfire that lit our camp, where the hunters burned pieces of meat as an offering. Then I said:

"Hunters, tomorrow we will probably have some information about the centurion. So be prepared. "I said.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." They nodded.

And then when we went to sleep, Percy asked me:

"Lady Artemis, gods need sleep?"

"No, but it may be interesting to you."

"Well, then okay." Percy said.

And he went away and I felt that he had much thing to think.

**Percy's POV**

After I enter my tent, I kept thinking about what Artemis said. She was right about that I was deciding things too fast. And even though I am a god, things really were not as easy as it looked and even the gods had feelings.

At least I should try to contact with people that I had not seen in a while. I thought my mother should've worried about me, but this time it will probably be sleeping. Moreover, Tyson was perhaps well. In addition, my dad would be sad if some bad happened to him, but as he was not, then Tyson would okay. While the Grover and campers would okay. At least, I wanted to believe it ... But truth is that there should have been many losses. I did not want to find the worst after losing that person that I most tried to protect against Gaea. But I was sure that Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack and Ella would live because they are immortal. And is not to say that I was not going to care that they hurt were injured.

And I decided that next day, I would try to contact with others through message iris, but anyway, I knew everything would be different now that I turned into a god. And now I accepted immortality because I had no other option. Soon I realized that I would have accepted anyway if that means helping those who survived.

And then I remembered that Artemis apparently still going to tell me something important. For some reason, I felt tempted to learn and help her if necessary. And I really had to do something for Artemis because she accepted me easily and always respected me although I am a man.

Just when I fell asleep, I realized that I did not lose my consciousness, but at the same time I felt that I was in a deep sleep. My sleep seemed to be different of when I was a demigod mortal and I was happy that I might not have the most horrible visions, but on the other hand were important. And then I heard a voice:

"Lord Perseus, new god, enjoys your new style of sleep."

I had impression that I knew who that voice was and then I said:

"Hypnos?"

"Yes, I usually just give visions for the heroes, but as you is now a god, you will have some freedom."

"And that means I can dream about what I want? And why I'm not seeing anything? "

"As I said, you choose what you want to see. Like for pleasant dreams? Or think nightmares more interesting? If you want to continue to have visions, is a bit too complicated and depend on the will of Zeus or Apollo and mainly the Fates. "

I thought a bit about what I wanted to dream. I could wish to see people that I still wanted to see, but seen some kind of illusion. Having visions did not depend on my will and then I decided:

"I could just rest?"

"Yes, but that would be boring. I can create many interesting things in the dream world and that's what my kids learn a lot of things. And I am able to make you see the other gods. "

It would be a good idea to ask.

"And then that means you can just make me see other people like in an Iris Message?"

"Certainly, many gods did contact with their children this way. We cannot interfere in subjects of mortals, but dreams are considered indirect contacts. While some gods are often too busy to spend time dreaming ... And about mortals, I keep them in need of sleep, so it is easy to talk with them." He said.

"And you need to make them have to sleep?" I asked.

"Necessary? That's what gave me more power over the last 3000 years. Zeus also commands me to do this to delay the progress of mortals and for they cause less confusion. "

I did not know the reason, but just now I had stopped to think about the gods interfering in humanity. Really the gods do not interfere as much as they did in the stories of what happened in ancient Greece. And Hypnos said:

"And then? What do you want to dream? "

For some reason I thought I'd better contact with others by Iris message. My mother probably scare because she never knew the gods had this power, not even that I ended up becoming a god. I also did not want to contact others in dreams because I've never done this before and I think it's unfair to review them indirectly. Then I said:

"I prefer to rest, no offense."

"Okay ..." Hypnos said, sounding a little annoyed.

And then Percy rested in a deep sleep until he awoke to someone calling him. Percy opened his eyes and saw, at the entrance of the tent, that Thalia was there. I said:

"Thalia? What is it? "

"Percy, everyone woke up an hour ago. In addition, Lady Artemis wants to speak whit you. "

"Well, thank you, anyway."

"I'll take you to her tent."

And then I followed Thalia to Artemis's tent.

* * *

**N/A: Do you liked it? Any Suggestion?**


	6. Secrets of the Olympians

**N/A: I had some unexpected, but finally I managed to update my story. Now about comments:**

**1) Lmb111514: ****This is great, please update again soon.**

**R: Thank you.I try to update as soon as possible. ^^**

**2) Aesir21: It was good chapter Percy seems to be completely detached like a brand new person. Typing and grammar mistakes are a lot in this chapter. Please either proof read or use Microsoft word to check your grammar.**

**R: Thank you and I actually do it. Please, next time, indicate which are the most common mistakes for me so I can correct.**

**3) DeathmatchDrunkard: Nice discussion. Do a spell check, the grammar is, frankly, horrible.**

**R: Thank.**

**4) Gh0sst: ****wesome story! Please update soon. And make a more salient Pertamis story! That'd be awesome!**

**R: Thank you. Then you must like the end of this chapter. We need more Pertemis stories! :)**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

And I followed Thalia to Artemis's tent and noticed that outside of her tent was equal to other hunters likely to mislead an intruder or was simply an act of humility in relation to other hunters, although the first assumption would be more valid. Thalia let me alone in the Artemis's tent, which seemed so confortable and warm as when I went here in last time. Artemis was in front of the grate and it gave me a nostalgia sense.

And she seemed somehow a little older. Then I stood in front her and I bowed, forgetting for a moment that maybe I did not need to do this because now I am a god. I had that impression almost Artemis smiled and then she spoke:

"Perseus, I was authorized by Lord Zeus to tell some of our secrets, because now you're one of us. But you shall swear by the Styx River that not reveal for anything mortals, except if authorized. "

I do not know what to think about it. What would be so dangerous that the gods do not want mortals discover? I remembered that Zeus came to blind Phineas had revealed that several secrets of the gods. Then I said:

"I swear by the Styx River that I will not say the secrets of the gods, except if I'm allowed."

Then there was heard a big thunder in the heavens, but Artemis ignored and said:

"Perseus, a few years ago, after the first conflict between the two camps, Lord Zeus decided to consult the Fates about the danger of another conflict occurs, and they reported that after three major wars, will occur drastic changes between gods and that would change the way that we govern civilization."

For some reason, I thought I should not be surprised to learn that the gods could foresee things before of mortals. Some gods always appeared in times that were needed as Hermes, when he appeared to me in Camp Half Blood's beach to help me travel by Sea of Monsters.

Artemis was an example. How could she know that mine friends and me were being attacked by few years ago? It is true that she was hunting monsters as , but still seemed a strange coincidence and I knew that things never were just a coincidence. And Artemis proceeded as if sensing what I was thinking:

"Exactly. The gods allowed predicting more things that mortals cannot even try to fight fate. And the point is that Lord Zeus, considering the prophecy, believe that we will rule the world like in old days. "

"In the old days? You mean like in ancient Greece?"

"Yes."

"But what is the difference in way how you control the civilization now and in the past?"

"The fact is that today, the present civilization did not respect and appreciates us as Greeks and Romans did in the past. This is because we have lost direct contact with mortals. "Artemis said.

"But I thought that gods could never interfere directly in the affairs of mortals."

"And they cannot, but I wanted to say that before mortal recognized us, they served and feared us and gave offerings. Lord Zeus and some of us want it back. "

"But why Lord Zeus wants that? Demigods already did it. "

"You're right, but there are little demigods to we be as powerful as we used to be in the past. Lord Zeus is not happy with what he has now. "

Somehow, I thought Zeus was being ambitious, but on the other hand, why it would be bad for mortals? Artemis then said:

"Do not judge Lord Zeus so harshly. We get weaker and this may disturb in important battles and as we control our fields. "

I remembered Hephaestus referring to the possibility of having to fight Typhon and that were weaker than they used to be.

"Lady Artemis, what is your opinion on this?"

Artemis was silent for a few seconds and said.

"I'm still neutral about it, but on the other hand, could not be bad. We, gods, want that humanity to feel grateful for what we did for them. Perseus, you may have noticed that when mortals refer to us, they speak only about events of 3000 years ago."

"Yes, exactly because humanity is almost completely separated from the gods." Percy said.

"Furthermore, Lord Zeus does not like mortals there who think it was just a myth to explain lightning. And you, Perseus? You would not want to keep your legacy and be remembered forever as a hero and now considering an immortal god? '

I remembered when Chiron telling me something about Zeus. I used go to not care what people thought of me, but I think it would be annoyed if people disregard everything I did. And as the gods sustained the civilization for over 3000 years, it would make sense they get upset with mortals.

It was a question that did I think before answering and then I said:

"I do not know."

"Do not worry; this will be discussed at the winter solstice. I believe that your opinion will be considered due to the circumstances. "

"Yes. And we already know some information about the centurion? '

"Unfortunately, not yet." Artemis said.

"Lady Artemis, I was wondering if there demigods planning to betray us, they could not be discovered by parents godly through dreams? Why not try going see Octavian that way? "

"Because we cannot locate someone with this way, moreover, it would try prejudice against the old laws. In addition, I am not seeing him try to directly attack us alone or be persuaded to reveal any secrets. "

"I do not believe that."

"I also wanted to warn you of something important and will probably involve you."

Before that we could say anything, we feel a powerful presence near us and then came a flash of light, which looked more like a white supernova, and when stopped, Hermes appeared.

I had noticed that I looked the him divine form, but I no longer had to worry about it, although I feel a little annoyed because interruption. Hermes said:

"Lady Artemis, I hope that is not disturbing anything, but anyway, Lord Zeus is calling all of us. You may already know that your brother, Apollo, had visions. "

I did not understand what he meant, but Artemis seemed to understand. Then I remembered that Apollo was the god of prophecy.

I had the feeling that the visions had something to do with the Camp Half-Blood. And then Artemis said:

"I understand. Perseus, you should also go with us. "

I assumed it was about what she would say.

**Artemis's POV**

I knew that Hermes would appear because yesterday when I contacted Zeus, he warned me that Apollo had an important vision and advise us to meet with him tomorrow in Olympus. We could have gone before, but he said was not a very good mood due to an argument with his wife and I did not need to ask what it was about. For some reason, I wanted to be alone with Percy longer. Then I said for my hunting that I would be going to Olympus with Percy and that they were to remain in place until my next order. And we went to Olympus and realized that all the Olympians were there although in a such situation as it would not be necessary for everyone to come.

And when my father saw we arrive, he said:

"Artemis, I hope you've availed my permission to give information to Perseus. Apollo's vision will probably help us in some of way. "

And I saw my brother who was apparently listening music of your iPhone, but looked thoughtful. When we arrived, I saw that he took his Iphone of your ear and looked for our father, expecting him to say something. My brother, Apollo, could be much thing, but he had a great gift of prophecy. It was one of the few things I respected him. And then I sat in my throne, even though Percy stood, but he seemed not to care. After my father see that everyone was watching him, he said:

"Apollo, show the vision you had yesterday."

I saw my brother's eyes shine and then I could see his views.

I saw a large group of demigods invaded a large condo, I realized that was where the Amazon lived and they were at a disadvantage.

Then I saw three demigods being guided by Arion and I knew they were Greeks because I think I've ever seen they with the other campers in Camp Half-Blood.

I saw an army of demigods advancing surrounding Camp Jupiter. They used something like the Greek and Roman armor.

The scene changed to a place of a park where it was filled full of rocks, but I knew that this was a portal to the underworld and, after we heard someone sing, it opened. And then I realized that was the Central Park.

And the last thing I saw was Camp Half-Blood during the night, at the party in front bonfire. Chiron was speaking about the war and then a girl, oracle of Apollo, had a reaction indicating the beginning of a prophecy:

**Three demigods, with horse that eats gold, will help their brothers of war in central forest**

**The big solitary boar, to bequeath his father's army, must prove that he is the strongest**

**Child of the wheat, to traverse underworld and avoid the revolt, you must flit with chariot**

**Challenging the old laws and the gods of Olympus, the traitor cause a riot**

**The Greek and Roman should face each other in honor of the godly parent**

**In the end, a legacy will fall by the attack of the old enemy, in the huge confront**

Then I went back to see other Olympians. Like me, everyone else was surprised with the prophecy and then my father said:

"We will begin to evaluate it. Amazon warriors obviously have problems, but we cannot do anything unless they are in our domain. "

Percy interrupted:

"But, Lord Zeus, it is because of ancients' laws?"

"Yes, but no need to worry so immediately because the visions show only what will happen after some time it was shown. And Arion count as an indirect help and so we are not challenging the old law. "

"And how exactly we're going convince Arion to help demigods?" Percy said.

"Poseidon and Hades know how to convince him to help us." Zeus said.

Percy turned to his father who said:

"Perseus, you obviously know that I can communicate with beings like him, even though he is a little ... rude. But the point is that we know that I can convince him to help the demigods. '

Hades, a little irritated, interrupted:

"As long as I "pay" enough gold to him.".

It is obvious that Hades did not like that he had to bribe, under it, just a raunchy horse. Anyway, as I can communicate with animals, I knew that Arion was unpleasant. But we knew that would be able to convince him, according to what we saw in the vision.

And Zeus told Hermes:

"Hermes, I just want you to check the status of Amazon warriors and then check for something stranger near Camp Jupiter. Poseidon I want you to contact Arion to help the Greeks. And Hermes should bring Arion to Camp Half Blood and tell those three demigods for use the portal to the underworld of Central Park and the Romans trying to go away quickly with the horse. And do not forget to give them a little gold of Hades, to suborn the horse. "

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Hermes nodded naturally.

"Yes" Poseidon confirmed blankly.

And Zeus turned to Ares:

"Ares, I hope you know what you should do, right?"

"Yes, Zeus, the Amazon are at odds against the enemy. And my daughter will have to reach the northwest, where the warriors are and earn their respect, although it is not possible to know if some of the warriors survive long"

"And it is likely that the enemies of the Amazons are a threat to other camps and inconvenience for us. Your daughter should do this, to ensure reinforcements to Camp Jupiter case they need from the Amazon. "Zeus said.

Then Zeus said to:

"Demeter, you know how your child will supposedly for across the country by the underworld?"

"I am willing for deliver my chariot and my torches for that they can safely cross that horrible house to the entrance which is in the southwest, near the Camp of Jupiter."

Hades seemed angry and would say something, but Percy interrupted:

"In entry the Los Angeles? But the Camp Jupiter is in the middle of path to where the Amazons are and maybe it means something. '

And Athena intervened:

"The prophecy implied that the "boar", the child of Ares, should arrive alone to the place of the Amazons alone. Maybe the other two children should stay at Camp Jupiter. ".

Then I intervene:

"But we are forgetting that the Romans campers who were attacking the Greeks have not yet returned to the Camp of Jupiter. If Greeks arriving before those Romans campers, the Romans who remained at Camp Jupiter think, it is a trap and we will have problems."

Percy agreed:

"So it's better that they just stay around only until they have assurance because other campers Romans, who already began to trust the Greeks, but it will take longer to arrive. If we had time, we can get help from the Amazons although I trust more in hunters of Artemis."

I almost smiled because of his preference for my hunters, but soon seemed that he was thinking about something then he said:

"Some time ago, someone told me that there were Romans who fled the camp Jupiter and maybe it has to do with those who are fleeing from the Camp Half-Blood? ".

Then it became increasingly likely that the demigods' fugitives were uniting against us. In addition, if they would attack the Amazon and Camp Jupiter, will be a matter of time that they would attack the Camp Half Blood. Apollo, said:

"Well, hopefully about legacy that will fall not have referred one of the two camps."

We really hope that was not means destruction of one of two camps. The gods did not want to continue to lose their children, especially in useless conflicts. As I do not have kids, maybe I could not understand it, but because of my hunting, I knew what it was like to lose someone. Zeus said:

"Maybe…Now other important subject. Hades, you have something to tell us about the underworld? ".

"It seems like everything is normal, but anyway, I must strengthen security to prevent anyone from doing anything improper use those portals." Hades said.

"Yes, but it is worrying that there is a revolt in the underworld." Zeus said.

"Although it is anticipated that the door will open for someone, I can try to do something if I have in my domain."

And Hermes intervened:

"And I know that Romans campers, who left Camp Half Blood, are in Central Park where a door to the underworld is localized. It is likely that our enemies seize to massacre the Romans that are there and then they will destroy Camp Half Blood. It would be better that the three demigods were there before as soon as possible. "

Things were starting to make more sense. So those three demigods should reach the Romans in Central Park and them to flee or help them in the fight against the enemies coming from the underworld. And the child of Demeter help the other two going through the underworld. Once they arrive at Camp Jupiter for if the Romans really have a problem, they could contact Camp Half Blood. Then I said:

"And according to the prophecy, a god eventually helping those enemy demigods and should be that way they will be guided in the underworld for surprise those Romans in the park."

And my father said:

"Exactly, but if the servant traitor will risk of breaking the old laws to overthrow us, then we must take all the necessary measures. Hephaestus, use all possible security devices to track a suspect. '

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Hephaestus said.

"And when I find there centurion, I swear I'll use my master bolt and play he in Tartarus! And we already know that the Greeks could end up having to face some Romans..."

It was understandable that my father was angry. Zeus did not want more conflict between the demigods and could worry about their children, but I knew Thalia and Jason unlikely they would fight each other. Actually, I had that impression was that third demigod was son of Apollo that would likely face the centurion, his relative Roman. Then Zeus said to my brother:

"You tried to get some information that centurion, your legacy, through dreams?"

"Yes, but he still insists on not surrendering and had the arrogance to say that I should join them ideals."

Although Zeus seems to try to contain the anger, a loud thunder was heard.

"That mortal useless ... I would definitely send them to the crows! In addition, you said "them"? So he must have some connection with those demigods ungrateful. ".

Apollo said, trying to calm our father:

"But on the other hand, one of my sons will help this prophecy. And it is likely that it is the Greek that will honor his father, who in this case is me, since my Roman legacy that has dishonored me enough."

Then Hera finally spoke:

"Maybe the problems were much less if all you had any decency."

Zeus just looked at her, dangerously, and said:

"What exactly do you mean with this?"

"Simple, these demigods are just spoiled children conceived by the behavior of you. We would not have deal with it if you had right standard. And this insignificant illegitimate and their child equally weak and expendable would not exist. " Hera said, indicating Apollo.

I was extremely annoyed what she said. Then I said:

"Do not insult my brother and no one to blame if some their children decided to betray us."

Hera seemed to be very angry with me, that was something normal and she said:

"Look who's saying it! It seems that the goddess of virginity is losing her values ... Miserable illegitimate always be just garbage. " She laughed.

Then I, Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus feel insulted and we were almost out of our seats to attack Hera. Not only did it because Hera is the queen of the gods and our dad would not like that behaved this way, but she was abusing and even Percy was starting to get angry with Hera.

Zeus shouted:

"Hera, you're crossing the line."

"Will you defend her? Probably she has betrayed her oath and accepted get ****** by other miserable, but that is the result of Poseidon. And most hunters are demigods, am I right? I imagine that they practice things with this boy that Dionysus and Aphrodite would be jealous ... "

I would get up the throne to attack Hera, but then Perseus shouted to Hera:

"You better be quiet, I will not let you insult Lady Artemis, her hunters and others who are here."

I became increasingly impressed by his courage and how he was demonstrating loyalty to me. I never saw a man that respect me so much and have courage to face the queen of the gods.

Hera seemed stunned, but soon recovered:

"How dare you treat me like this way? I am your queen! "

"You insulted Artemis who that was good for me to accept. Unlike you and your crazy ideas about perfect family. You just is complaining of illegitimate children, but neither gives value to your legitimate children as in the case of Hephaestus, who you played of Olympus only because he is ugly. And I serve Artemis and not to you. "

Zeus would say something, but Percy was in the momentum and continued:

"I do not have any malicious intent about Artemis nor with her hunters. And unlike you, Lady Artemis and her hunters respect me as a true family. And I agree with it, is that the demigods are guilty in this case because they decided to betray us and not their parents."

Hera shocked by the boldness of Zeus for Percy and said:

"You allow that this kid talk to me whit this way?"

"He has a good point."

Some were shocked by fact that Zeus is supporting Perseus and not Hera, but she deserved it after all these years. I became increasingly admired about Perseus.

Hera snorted and gone. A few seconds later, Zeus said:

"Hermes, Poseidon and Hades, I told you what you should do. As for Apollo, Ares and Demeter do what deem necessary to help your children if it is in the domain of your powers. Hephaestus tries to track down a suspect. '

They nodded and Zeus turned to Percy and me and then said:

"Perseus, this time I will tolerate your behavior with my wife, but I do not want you going to act that way with me. And Artemis, send hunters to guard the portal of the underworld which is in Central Park. Remember that you and Perseus cannot directly interfere unless some beast or traitor god is attacking. All are dismissed."

Then we left.

And I sensed that something would happen between me and Perseus.

* * *

**N/A: ****I hope you enjoyed. I would like you to comment what you think about Percy facing Hera because of Artemis?**

**Do you think the gods are well characterized?**

**And about the three demigods...Probably Clarisse,Will Solace and Katie Gardner. And I think Demeter needs some attention, because she has not it in original series, do not you think?**

**And another thing, the prophecy is a bit tricky to do, but in that chapter is good? ****Do you have any suggestions?**


	7. Hunting monster

**N/A: Finally I managed to update, now I'll answer the comments.**

**1) Guest: I always found it funny that a child of Demeter would have the last name of 'Gardner', which sounds like 'gardener'. Then again, Hermes had children with the last name of 'Stoll' (lol) Anyway, great story, not quite like anything I've read before (and that's a LOT!). If I had to sum this story so far in a word...Amazing or Awesome are the two words that come into mind. I was going to type this list of words that describe this story, but I got stuck at D...And F...And H...And Q...And U...And V...And X...And Y...And Z... I feel smart now, I wasted like 10 mins of my life to try figuring out words to describe your story that actually fit the description... Ah well, I'll go with EPIC! Hmm, I might want to stop typing on a review right about now before you get annoyed... Then again, you probably got annoyed a LONG time ago in this review. Hope ya update soon! :D**

**R: Thank you. And you know about "Thalia Grace"? Turns out there is another daughter of Zeus named Thalia who is one of the 's interesting, is not it? :) **

**I try to update as soon as possible.**

**2)Guest: liked the chapter**

**R: Thank you.**

**3)Gh0sst:Great chapter. I really enjoyed it. Now expand on that last sentence. :)**

**R:Thank you and here's expansion. :)**

**4)Percy Waterblue: Well this is a good story, though if you want to take it to the next level, you'll need to fix the grammar. I hope I didn't offend you, but at times the word order really confuses me. This is a really good story and I encourage you to continue. I hope you heed my advice and update soon.**

**R: Thank you. I'm improving my grammar now?**

**5)Aesir21:Great chapter. I like this rational and smart Zeus. The whole meeting definitely painted gods In a different way which was a great idea. Spelling is fine but certain words should be replaced with others.**

**R: I also think that the gods must be portrayed better because most of the time, I find fics where they are stereotyped ... And obviously I wanted to be more original. Thanks for having liked it. ****And sorry, I try to improve.**

**6)DeathmatchDrunkard: Well, these demigod dreams have to have some kind of origin, so it makes sense that the gods can foreseesome things in their 's nice that the new prophecy hasn't anything to do with Perseus or some Big Three , somebody pointing out Hera's contradiction, for example her treatment of the prequel it's said that Artemis thinks that maybe, given enough time, they could be together. Well, they have more than enough time, now.**

**R:Thank you. Really, now they have all eternity.**

**7)Zsouthwell: Good chapter... Funny to see Percy stand up to Hera, good chapter**

**R:Thanks for liking my story.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I don't regret of the way I spoke to Hera because I had to defend Artemis. I had a desire to defend Artemis. It wasn't just my sense of loyalty but for some other feeling. Well, it is true that she was one of goddesses that most respected me, but still...When Artemis and I returned to our camp, she said:

"Perseus, you have made me proud at defending me, my hunters and my brother."

"You're welcome, but it is I who should thank you for accepting me in your camp..."

Artemis smiled briefly and then said:

"Perseus now would be a good time for you to contact your family and friends..."

"Yes, I will use a waterfall near here to Iris Message them."

"That's right. And I will talk to the hunters on that subject. "

I nodded and went to waterfall. Then I thought about the prophecy. It was strange to hear a prophecy that I would not be involved in, well at least not directly. Although I no longer needed to worry about the possibility of dying, other demigods were still at risk. I was also worried about the two camps and despite the fact that the prophecy implied that one of them would probably be destroyed I had to at least try to something. When I arrived at the waterfall, I threw a drachma and said:

"Show me Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan"

And then in the rainbow mist appeared my mother in the living room of her apartment. Once she saw me, she was amazed and said...

"Percy?"

"Hi Mom. I have been busy for awhile and don't know if I can go back someday, but I wanted to take the opportunity to say that I am well now. I also tried calling you a few months ago. Are you and Paul well? "

"Yes. I'm happy with him, but I'd also like to say I was not present because ... Well, some god put me to sleep during that time to prevent me from messing anything up."

I knew that Hera had some connection to it and I was getting increasingly annoyed with her. I asked:

"Why? Because someone thought you would cause problems?"

"They thought I could complain to other mortals and try to locate you, bringing some risk to their plan." She replied

"And how do you know that?"

"Poseidon contacted me about it, but did not reveal anything more other than your disappearance had a relation to a plan of the gods and someone thought it best that I not interfere ...," Sally said.

"Well, it's true. Anyway, now I want to say that it is extremely unlikely that I come live with you. "

After a moment of silence, Sally said:

"Well, I always hoped that someday you have to grow and make your own way."

"I do not know if I can say anything else but see you soon. "

"Goodbye." Sally said.

And then the mist disappeared. And I decided to contact Chiron know about the camp. I threw other drachma and said:

"Chiron, at Camp Half Blood."

And then, in the mist, it showed Chiron entering in Big House and then before he returned to his wheelchair, he saw me and said:

"Perseus it is good to see you. Do you have some important information to share? "

"Actually, I just wanted to know how situation at Camp Half Blood is."

"We're still recovering, but lost more than half of the campers. Many of them were still fairly new. "

I felt bad about it. It was because of me that many demigods had a chance to be claimed by godly parents and brought to the camp to stay safe, but now it seemed that was a big mistake. And then I asked:

"Chiron, is Grover ok?"

"Yes, but recently he has been in demand to find new demigods and look for satyrs who never returned, which is odd."

"Some satyrs did not return?" I asked, intrigued.

I figured maybe it was because of some Cyclops, but I feared it was even worse. Chiron said:

"I do not know, but Hermes told me he would talk to Zeus about it."

"Hermes is in camp?"

"He just came left the camp. He brought Arion so I can deliver him to the three demigods and decided to ask me some questions."

I thought to ask about Dionysus, but I was sure that he was sleeping, which was normal. I said:

"Well, let me know if you have any problems or find any clues. Now I'm with Lady Artemis trying to find some information. "

"Okay, I'll contact you if I find something relevant."

I thanked Chiron and the image disappeared.

I thought I should talk to my father, but he was probably busy and I should not bother him. Then I decided to go back to the hunter's camp. For a moment, I remembered of Titans that were forgiven after the war. Maybe they be planning revenge against the gods. It is likely that the other gods are watching them for any evidence of planning against them. I did not think Calyspo would betray us, but it seemed likely that Prometheus is planning something. I finally arrived at the hunter's camp and saw Artemis with her wolves. For some reason, I understood what the wolves, just as I understand horses, were "saying":

"Python is being guided by a demigod toward Central Park and threatens the Roman demigods." Said one of wolves.

Artemis nodded and when she saw me, she said:

"Perseus, have you heard anything strange happening?"

"No, the others are well."

"That's good, but we have a problem."

"Yes, I think I understand that wolves were talking about Python."

She seemed a little surprised, but soon returned to normal expression and she said:

"Perseus, do you know why you can the wolves?"

"Well, all the gods can communicate with animals?"

"Not really. Only with our sacred animals, though some of us like Pan and I can talk with all types of animals."

"Pan? But I thought I was not a god related to the wild, unless... ".

And then I remembered the last time I saw Pan, when he put his essence in me. Artemis, apparently reading my mind, said:

"I know that Pan gave his essence to you. For mortals and lesser beings, it would be simpler, just some skills, but when it happens to a god ... They actually gain more powers and abilities. "Artemis said.

I should have foreseen that the gods knew Pan's disappearance and what happened to him and realized that Artemis looked sad and a little thoughtful.

"Lady Artemis ... Are you okay?"

"Yes, Perseus. It just reminded me that this was how many gods disappeared. They lose their domain powers because of gods more powerful or because of the evolution of civilization and because of this they decided to fade. "

I did not know what to say, but I assumed that Artemis was probably remembering when other gods gave her parts of her domain. Obviously she did not feel good about it. But before I thought about how I could comfort her, Artemis said:

"It's not our fault, but it's depressing when it happens to our friends. But I think this is not the time to worry about it."

I thought something else had happened that she was not telling me, but she was right. And I quickly realized something and said to Artemis:

"Lady Artemis, could the Titans and the lesser gods use this "power" to beat us"?

Artemis just said:

"It is extremely unlikely. Besides that, our allies are more numerous. To do so only to gain advantages over other gods, would be against the ancient laws, but on the other hand ... "

I remembered what that prophecy revealed that some god would defy the ancient laws and I said:

"Artemis, do not worry. Now we should concentrate on the on the present. "

"You are right. Now I will call the other hunters to help us, but before I do I to give you this." Artemis said.

And then Artemis handed me a silver bow like those of hunters. I said:

"Thank you, but why are you giving this to me?"

"I think it might be helpful to you."

"Well thanks, but I have not improved my skills with a bow and arrow."

"Arrows hurled by this bow never miss the mark and I can bless you again."

I realized she was referring to when I managed to kill Geryon using a bow and arrow. Then when I touched the bow that she gave me, it disappeared. Then she said:

"Now this bow and arrows are always available to you when you want them."

"Interesting." I said.

And then Artemis summoned the hunters and we were off.

**Artemis'S POV**

I know I did not have to give a bow to Percy, but I wanted to give some kind of gift to him, because he had defended me against Hera. Maybe I was starting to like Percy in another way? Well, at least Percy had some value and I was not interested in him because of his appearance...But I felt good about helping him.

And then I decided that I should focus on the current problem; Percy, Thalia, Phoebe and I were flying, using my chariot, above of north of Central Park. We saw Python entering the park through W 92nd Street where several mortals didn't notice the monster because of the mist. I realized there was a demigod on the monster that seemed to being guiding it. I don't know how he was able to do this and was wearing clothing with protective runes scribbled on them, so I figured he was probably a son of Hecate, but Python was the real problem.

I definitely hated that monster who tried to devour my brother and I before we were born. I still did not feel satisfied when my brother and I killed it the first time. Nor the second time when it returned in the second gigantomachy. I was worried about Thalia and Phoebe, but they have always been dedicated hunters to me and I was sure they could survive against Python while I was around. Percy said:

"That monster should not be resurrected. Shouldn't a monster like that take centuries to return?" He asked.

"Yes, but maybe it returned before the doors of death were closed." I replied

"Either way, the monster is a bit close to the lake so I could use that against him." Percy said.

"Good idea, and I have a plan." I said

We entered Central Park far enough away so that the demigod and Python did not notice us.I said:

"Python will probably find us due to our scent. Therefore we must be quick."

"Gods also have a smell that attracts monsters?" Percy asked, surprised.

"Yes, but it is much stronger so monsters will hesitate to attack us." I explained.

I thought he was going to say something, but apparently he thought it was not a good time and said:

"Okay. Sorry to interrupt you Lady Artemis, but what is your plan?"

"It is dangerous to directly attack him, so we should do a kind of "Attack Plan Macedonia". Phoebe will shoot first so the monster moves toward where she is. After that, Thalia will shoot from other side, but closer to the lake. Lastly, I will shoot at the monster from very close to the lake and then Perseus, you will try to immobilize creature so that we can kill it more easily. And then Thalia, will electrocute Python. "

"Okay." They nodded.

Then Thalia, Phoebe and I went toward the monster, while Percy went to the lake. The plan was perfect like I wanted. Despite being wounded by two arrows, Python still had the strength to move forward to where Thalia was hidden. Then I shot my arrow and the monster roared in pain and tried going to where I was. It was hesitant because realized I was a goddess. But the foolish demigod did not and insisted that the monster move forward. To prevent the monster from moving too fast or letting the demigod mess up our plan, I shot an arrow into the demigod who fell from Python's back who became scared.

Then I ran into the lake where Percy was and he raised a large amount of water. When the monster approached us, Percy launched a wave against the monster, taking care not to hit himself or me.

Once the monster was crushed and totally wet, Percy froze the water causing the monster stay almost motionless. Percy and I shot our arrows along with Thalia and Phoebe. As soon as the monster seemed weaken, Thalia raised her hands, calling down a bolt of lightning which electrocuted it. I shot my arrow as a final shot and Python dissolved. Left as spoils of war were the skin, tusks and two pots. One was poison and other was the antidote.

When we were about to take the spoils, I felt a strange presence advancing against me and before I could turn to defend myself, Percy was in front of me, stopping the demigod, who was invisible and almost had hit me with his Imperial Gold sword.

When I looked, Percy was holding the hands of demigods and then kicked his stomach, making him fall to the ground. Percy, using his Riptide, cornered the boy and growled:

"Nobody touches Lady Artemis or any of my other friends."

The boy foolishly said:

"That was Artemis? I thought it was a small and naive hunter ... But at least I feel happy I tried to hurt her."

Percy stepped hard on the boy and left the Riptide dangerously close to the demigod's throat.

I interrupted:

"Perseus, we could try to get some information from him."

"Good idea." Percy said.

"What? Do you think I'll betray my allies, you little b..." The demigod spoke to me in one of the most offensive ways I have ever heard.

It was so offensive that I almost burst into my divine form ... I realized that Percy was almost doing it as well. First he took the demigod and threw him across the ground. Then as he walked toward him, Percy was beginning to shine like a green super nova. Thalia and Phoebe quickly closed their eyes and the demigod, realizing what was happening, did the same. I knew the dangers of using our divine form and for the safety of my hunters, I tried to calm Percy down. I said:

"Perseus, it's okay. That's enough, please stop, otherwise you will hurt my hunters."

Percy hesitated and was able to calm down. The brilliance of his divine form lowered until it was possible to see Percy in human form. Then he said:

"That was my divine form?"

"This is common if you have a lot of concentration, in this case, anger concentrated on one person. But do not worry, you'll be able to control it better soon."

"Thank you for helping me to control myself." He said.

After realizing that he was no longer in divine form, Thalia and Phoebe opened their eyes. Unfortunately the demigod coward did the same thing and tried to flee. But I turned him into a jackelope and then Percy shot an arrow at the demigod fugitive who disappeared in a clump of bushed. But we knew that the arrow had hit him.

"He deserved it." Thalia said.

"But what do we do now?" Percy said.

"It would be a good idea to know if the three Greek demigods found the Romans campers." I said.

And we went to south of Central Park.

* * *

**N/A: Are you enjoying the story? I'm already starting to develop Pertemis and probably have more in the next chapter, but without disrupting the plot.**

**What about that demigod...Perhaps was Alabaster, but not necessarily. You think that was a cruel punishment that Artemis and Percy did? It would not be strange in original Greek mythology , but I wanted to know your opinion about it.**

**I'll change the title soon because I think the current not fit well to the plot.**

**If have any mistake, let me know what and I can edit the chapter.**


	8. Revelations

**N/A: ****Thanks for the comments. Now I'll answer:**

**1)TennesseeTrouble369: I very much enjoy your story and please take no ofence but I do suggest getting a beta, only to better the story not change it. Very good plot line and I'm glad someone is finally standing up to Hera. One last thing I don't believe that that is the correct us of the word exempt, I could be mistaken but dismissed sounds better but might just be me. Thank you for the amazing story so far though and please continue.**

**R: Thank you. I really do not like Hera. **

**Alright. No problem, I fix it.**

**2)Guest: liked the chapter can't wait for the next.**

**R: Thank you.**

**3)Guest: Epic sauce story**

**R: Thank you. ^^**

**4)Aesir21:Great chapter but a lot of grammar errors**

**R: Thanks, hope I'm improving.**

**5)Anaklusmos14: It was a good chapter... Keep going however you have planned its a god story**

**R: Thanks, any suggestion is welcome.**

**6) Lmb111514: This was great, update soon!**

**R: Updated. ^^**

**7) Gh0sst: Nice :)! Enjoyed it. Good seeing a good Pertamis story that is not tainted by furious Zeus, drunk Artemis, and chaos. And do push out Artemis's "feelings in the other way" as you stated earlier in this chapter.**

**R: I'm glad you liked it and I'd really like to avoid cliché. And have more Pertemis this chapter.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was still impressed by what happened to me. When I used my divine form, I felt like I was able to do anything I wanted, as if all my anger really was trying go to destroy everything around me. I could not understand why I was not sorry for what I did. And that my opinion about mortals has changed when was I transformed into a god? I had the impression it was not exactly this ... I felt like I really wanted to defend Artemis against that demigod, but I hoped she does think about this the wrong way.

Then I realized that we were going to the south of Central Park. We had no information, but I felt that the Romans campers or at least a large group of demigods were in that place and I think I finally understood what it was to feel the smell of the demigods. On the other hand, maybe it was our connection with nature that makes us realize where the demigods were in Central Park; they had plenty of trees to be something close to nature.

After a moment of walking through the park, we saw the provisional Roman camp, it was hidden by the mist. It should have more than a hundred Roman demigods and there were probably more before the war against the Greeks campers. As soon as they saw us, they rallied and turned to Artemis.

And then I realized her appearance had changed. Now she had her hair down and it seemed to be less red. She had a veil on her head with a headdress resembling a waning moon and her eyes looked more silver than before, but she still had the same beautiful and stern expression. And I understood that she was in her Roman form, Diana.

Before she realized that I was looking at her, I saw Reyna approaching cautiously and said:

"Lady Diana, we're honored to receive you. We are also honored to receive... Lord Perseus? "She looked at me in a weird way.

I realized that they probably do not know that I was transformed into a god, but they could understand because they heard the prophecy. But I realized that all the campers suddenly seemed more apprehensive than before and then I said something in a way even stranger:

"Praetor Reyna, you should reinforce the lookout of your temporary camp because we just saved you from a threat, with full credit going to Lady Diana, the triple goddess of hunting, wild creatures and the moon. And I, along with her and her hunters, are on an important mission granted by the Lord Jupiter. "

I did not understand why I was talking like that and did not surprise me at general astonishment. The worst thing is that I was starting to remember only the times when I was with the Romans, except the gods in Greek Forms.

**Artemis's POV**

I usually like to remain in Greek form, but I did not want the Romans to be resentful thinking that the gods favored the Greeks, but I really preferred the Greek. Then I saw Reyna approaching and soon she greeted us, that's when I realized something strange happened to Perseus.

He was in clothing almost any color blue, but when he turned to Reyna, his clothes became a purple color, which is a Roman symbol; his eyes seemed like a wolf and clearer. And his jacket was closed, showing a bit of his orange of Camp Half Blood, although his necklace of the Greek campers could not be seen.

But beyond that, he still looked the same, but a little ... Roman and then I could understand what it was. Then Percy said to me:

"Lady Diana, there's something wrong with me?"

"No, but apparently you are now in your Roman form."

Percy seemed to think it was strange, but realized he had changed his look and then said:

"But I'm not an ancient god, so how I could have a Roman form?"

"Apparently your contact with the Roman campers and that they think of you as one of them was enough for you to have a Roman form." I said.

"If this does not disturb us, then I see no problem."

I just nodded and before I could speak with Reyna, we saw Arion arrive with a coach carrying three demigods. I heard Percy say:

"Finally, Greek demigods have arrived ... No offense." He quickly told to the Romans.

"All right, Lord." Reyna said.

Then Arion stopped in front us, saying some bad words about excessive weight that he was carrying, but Perseus and I preferred to ignore it. Fortunately, the Roman campers did not create any problems with their arrival. And I realized that we went back to our Greek form when the three demigods of prophecy approached us.

**Percy's POV**

I saw Clarisse, Katie and Will approach and bow before us. It was true that people considered me much stronger than them, but now I really felt the big difference between them and me. Although Artemis was with me, it was strange to see Clarisse bowing to me. And then Artemis said:

"Demigods, we were waiting for you, we just located where the portal to the underworld that is near here is."

"Thank you, Artemis… And Perseus. "Clarisse said a little annoyed.

"Well, then you should take them there?" I said to Artemis.

Artemis nodded and before we could do anything, Reyna said:

"Gods, can we help you with something?"

"No, we just came here to warn you that these three could appear." I said.

And Artemis said to Thalia:

"Thalia. If you want, I allow you to talk with your brother. "

"Yes, Lady Artemis."

I had impression that Artemis had told Thalia to ask if there was some stranger in the Roman Camp. After all, they could dare to lie to us, gods, but Jason was a trustworthy person and could probably give some help talking to Thalia.

And of course Jason had survived, but I did not feel like talking to him, because we do not know each other very well.

**Artemis's POV**

And after some time walking, we arrived at Door of Orpheus. I said:

"Demigods, here this is the Door of Orpheus, which will lead you to the underworld and you must go to the palace of Hades."

Will said:

"So it's the Door of Orpheus...Then I can open it thanks to the powers I inherited from my father? "

"Yes."

I was glad he thought quickly and they hadn't asked for more help, otherwise we be interfering directly and it was forbidden.

Then Will, using his song, was able to open the portal. Clarisse said:

"I hope none of you will want to give up now."

"Now? Of course not. "Said Will.

"The prophecy made it clear that I will probably have to go. There is not much to do." Katie said.

And then they went in and we saw the portal closing. Percy said:

"Artemis, how will they be guided through the underworld to the exit at other side of the country?"

"Lady Demeter will deliver with her special torches that will allow them through the underworld. It was with one of these torches that she tried to find Persephone. "

"Interesting. Incidentally time passes more slowly in the underworld that the outside world like in the labyrinth? "

"Yes, a few hours here are just a few minutes in underworld."

And then I saw Thalia and Phoebe approaching us.

I said:

"Thalia, did you get some important information?"

"No, Lady Artemis, he did not notice anything strange."

"You warned of the danger that they would be in here?"

"Yes, but they have not yet decided what to do, since it would be a chance to intercept any of our enemies."

"I understand, Romans demigods always take care when have risks of war. Anyway, convene some hunters to keep watch at Central Park in case of some danger.

"Yes ... Lady Artemis." Thalia said.

I felt Thalia wanted to tell me something but did not dare say. I knew she would never break her oath that she made to me, so it could be important. On the other hand, she would never hide something important to me and so I assumed that she was nervous of prophecy about Percy and me. I said:

"Thalia, do you need to tell me something?"

"No, Lady Artemis."

I chose not to press it; it probably is something that would not cause problems for me or the other gods. I said:

"Okay. Now Perseus and I are going to Olympus. "

Percy seemed to think it was strange, but did not question it. Then we started to teleport to Olympus and saw Thalia and Phoebe did close their eyes when we went to Olympus. Perseus said:

"Artemis, what should we do now?"

"Perseus, I think you would like to see that." I said.

"Okay."

And we walked by Olympus until Percy asked, looking at the big palace where important meetings of gods occur.

"What are other gods are doing now?"

"Some like Hermes are always busy with their duties. Others, almost distracted with thir duties, while some should are only fun for the cities. "I said.

I do not mind that most of my family likes relationships; the problem is how relationships are always superficial. It is one of reasons I did my vow to be an eternal maiden. Percy said:

"Artemis, why haven't we seen the lesser gods at any of the meetings?"

"Lord Zeus decided that they should come only at the solstices and not in all meetings. Moreover, Hephaestus still has to build the thrones, but he has more important things to worry about."

"Okay."

Finally we arrived the palace of Poseidon. It was almost as big as the palace of Zeus, but its structure looked like the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half Blood. I said:

"Lord Poseidon ordered this built for you, although it is not common for gods ordain building temples for lesser gods."

"Cool." Percy said.

I felt I should utilize this moment to talk to Percy about the prophecy. I had no other intention than to see what he thinks about it. I said:

"Perseus, I would like to have a private conversation with you, about that prophecy, in my temple."

He understood what I was saying and then we went to my palace which was always empty. Percy said:

"Why does your temple seem to be empty unlike the others?"

"I do not usually stay in Olympus long and therefore all girls that could be my priestesses stay with my hunt."

"Okay." Percy said.

**Percy's POV**

The palace of Artemis was amazing, like a better version of Artemis' cabin at Camp Half Blood. She apparently does not like a lot of modernization and therefore the palace seemed to be really ancient.

But I was more worried about talking to her about the prophecy. I hoped she understands me. I did not know what would really happen, I did not even know if I was ready.

**Artemis's POV**

I finally decided to say to Percy:

"Perseus, I've been thinking about the prophecy, specifically about our union and the fact that it bothers me. I know that the prophecy could have just meant to unite our powers, but still I feel something weird about it, probably because I am even allowing a man in my hunt. "

And then after a soon moment of silence, Percy said:

"I understand, but you need not worry about me, have I not proved that I am unlike certain kinds of men?"

"Yes, Perseus, but there still seems to be a problem. Despite that you are a different man, I'm afraid that I'll end up forgetting myself and become a dependent woman. "

"I would never do that and have you become dependent of me and let you forget important things."

"I know. After all, your strongest characteristic is loyalty and, in addition, you receive me as a friend and not as a potential lover, unlike most common men. In fact, part of the reason I did my oath is precisely because of the arrogance of most men and you are different. And because of the prophecy, something can happen between us. What do you think about that? "

And then I looked at Percy and I waited for the answer. And then he said:

"Lady Artemis, I swear by the river Styx to never treat you as disposable. I will not use prophecy as an excuse to have you with me and if you believe that our union does not mean a relationship, I'll deal with it. You are free to decide what you want to do. "

I was happy with his promises. But I hesitated for a few seconds and then I said:

"Thank you Perseus. I think I would not come close to breaking the oath if I ... Kiss you just to know if there really is something different between us. "

Maybe it was a mistake to talk these words, but I was inexperienced about this subject. I have never seen a man like that, even among those who have already had my respect in the past ... So I knew if I did not take it I would probably regret in the future. I just looked at Percy who was as surprised as I expected.

**Percy's POV**

I was surprised ... Artemis, the maiden goddess, was flirting with me? In addition, it was true that I was starting to feel the same thing about her and maybe we were just going a little too fast the other hand, Artemis was not knowledgeable about relationships and I do not want to look like I was trying to play with her feelings so I had to accept it. I looked at her and realized she was older and more beautiful, but I would not consider her appearance though because I really liked her personality which is being independent and strong. Artemis looked nervous, but I knew she wanted to move on.

And then I did what I never would have imagined, and I hugged Artemis and then she did the same with me, and then I kissed her. It was very different, unlike anything that I had ever experienced; her lips were warm, tender and gentle. I could feel the heat of her body. And I realized that Artemis was probably thinking the same thing. But I knew I did not want to go too fast and then walked away. Artemis said:

"Perseus, maybe the Fates want us to be together, but I still need to wait a while because I still do not want to break my oath."

For a moment, I was saddened by the interruption, but I would respect the sentiments and promised I would never offend. After all, Artemis is a maiden goddess. So I said:

"I understand, Lady Artemis. In reality, we do not need much physical contact to have a relationship. I'm really attracted by your personality and I am not blinded by your beauty as many men would be. "

Artemis smiled and said:

"Thank you Perseus."

I also smiled at her and said:

"What we should do now Lady Artemis?"

"The Hunters are watching the Romans in Central Park and will wait for nightfall to intercept the revolt of the underworld and if they have problems with the gods or monsters, we can intervene. Until then, we will did train and prepare for the upcoming battles. "

I never thought the gods would train to fight, but obviously, it would help to train at our reactions and skills. And I said:

"I understand."

Then we left the palace of Artemis.

**Artemis's POV**

I could not believe I kissed a man, but Perseus is actually a completely different case of man. And anyway, I'm still a maiden and did not break my oath. I do not want to go too fast and then regret it forever. Moreover, Percy is increasingly gaining my confidence.

Percy is a proof that it is possible that there is a man who does not look at women as an object, but for some reason I was more happy about this than I was when were other men who managed my respect. Perhaps Percy was a man really different for me.

And I soon realized that I would not have to keep thinking about it for a while ... We still had more important things to be resolved.

* * *

**N/A: I hope you liked it. ****What do you think about this chapter?**

**And about other men who managed respect of Artemis... Possibly Orion and Hippolytos (Child of Theseus who was chaste and respected Artemis.)**

**I just did this reference to show that the feelings between Artemis and Percy was different.**

**And Demeter's torches ... I really researched it, but I think it need some reference about Greek mythology because that is the main characteristic of the series.**

**See you soon and any suggestion is welcome.**


	9. Message Worrying

**N/A: Sorry for the delay.**

**I would like to say I've got a beta (****Anaklusmos14**), so no need to bother to do grammatical corrections in the comments.

**1) Aesir21: well this was good chapter with many revelations. also not as many grammar and spelling errors as the previous chapters, so congrats on that**

**R: Thanks.**

**2) Guest: Hi, i am aesir21, i am rereading your story and forgot my login info anyhow on to the commentsGreat chapter but did you lose your beta or did beta go on vacation cause grammar seem to be worse at least the spelling is mostly the mistakes and other things I have found,****please get yourself a beta or some one to proof read your story so we don't have to guess half the time.[...]**

**R: Thanks for your help. (Your comment was a little big, so I had to cut.)**

**3) Anaklusmos14: Good chapter, their not to OOC... Can't wait for next chapter**

**R: Thanks for helping to improve my grammar.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

No matter how powerful someone imagines a gods' power is, it is never how much it really it is. Even in just training, Artemis was incredibly fast in her attacks and I had difficulty defending against her attacks.

She fired arrows so fast that it took me ten minutes just to get close to her, but when I did, she quickly changed her bow and arrows to her two hunting knives that were easier to handle when the opponent was close.

The arena in Olympus was big. Even though we were in our giant godly heights that we always use when were in Olympus, there was still plenty of room. The place was almost empty except for Artemis and I. But I would not want to stay there if there were dozens of gods attacking each other.

Generally, mortals are forbidden to enter any place on Olympus and the arena was one of the most dangerous places that a mortal could enter. It would be like asking to be killed, even accidentally. Artemis, as she continued to attack relentlessly, said:

"Perseus, you don't need to hold back, we are immortal after all and we do not need to worry about injuries."

"Yes, I'm trying, but you're too strong for me."

For a moment I saw Artemis smile, but then she kept attacking. I do not usually like complimenting my opponents, but it was just a workout and I really do not want to hurt her. Regardless, I tried disarming her, which seemed impossible because Artemis was attacking like a wild bear.

After almost a few hours of fighting, Artemis distracted me with a false hit and then disarmed me. I stepped back a bit and I said:

"Okay, Artemis, can I surrender now?"

And after a moment, Artemis lowered her hunting knives and I realized that we were not tired. And Artemis said:

"Okay, but be aware that not everyone will stop just because you were disarmed. Some gods like Ares are treacherous. "

"I can see that."

"I'm sure you can fight better than that. Lord Zeus may not like you very much, but he really prefers you as an ally. "

I noticed that she never called Zeus "father", at least not for me. I did not want to seem rude and it did not seem that Artemis had a problem with that. Then I said:

"Artemis, I've been thinking more about the prophecy, and how that it said something about a new order. Do you believe that this could mean a sixth age? "

Artemis hesitated for a moment and said.

"We do not know exactly. After all, it said that some of us will stay in power and therefore we could not say that it is really a danger to Olympus, or that there would be changes as drastic as the Titans wanted to happen. "

I was silent for moment thinking about how everything could change. In the past, maybe I did not need to worry so much, but now that I was a god and therefore felt obligated to worry about it. After all, the gods are also my family and I would probably have to live with them until much later than all living mortals.

Then I wanted to ask if we had any specific plan for the conflict that could occur soon. I said:

"Lady Artemis, I've been thinking about the fact that there will be a revolt in the underworld. What exactly will each of us gods do? "

"Due to the ancient laws, gods are limited to certain actions. Therefore, it's rare we all directly help mortals at the same time. "Artemis said.

"Why is that?" I said.

"The gods are not allowed to enter the domain of the other gods. As I am the daughter of Lord Zeus, so I cannot enter the domain of Lord Poseidon or in the domain of Hades. Except if I am invited. "

I thought a bit and I said:

"And so I'm allowed here because I was invited by you?"

"Yes. The Olympians are the ones who can decide if a lesser god may or may not go on Olympus. "

"But what if the domain of Hades be attacked by titans or other gods?"

Artemis seemed to think a little, but her expression seemed unreadable. Then she said:

"Hades could accept some help and allow our entry, but it's possible he might think it would not be necessary. Also, if the intruders are mortal, he cannot interfere until they really present a danger to his dominance. "

Artemis was right. Some gods such as Hades would ask for help only if the situation were worse, and I still had doubts. Anyway, I could not imagine Hades asking for help and then I said:

"There's no way for the gods break that rule?"

"Not usually. It works in a manner similar to that Persephone is forced to return to the underworld for a few months. "

"Usually? So they can think of other ways to invade the Underworld. "

"Yes. Hermes, as he is the god of travelers, can easily get into the Underworld, but since it has the function of messenger of the gods, Hades is not bothered. But if some god tried to enter without permission, then Hades would notice. "Artemis said.

"So the only thing that we can do is waiting if we can help the hunters and the Romans in Central Park?"

"Yes. As we can only interfere if something is related to our domains of power, then it is virtually impossible to help all the gods at the same time. "

Then I realized how complex the life of the gods was. The demigods had more freedom while the gods had different rules of how to act in relation to the actions of mortals.

Now that I was in the same situation as the gods and I could understand them. And I started to feel outraged when I remembered all the mortals who dared to say that the gods did nothing or simply did not care about their children.

However, I was still a new god, while the other gods that were for more 3000 years. Moreover, how many allies and mortal children they would have seen die? Thus, I was not surprised that they try to be indifferent and distant themselves from their children.

Suddenly I remembered Artemis crying after the death of Zoe. She definitely cared about those who were not gods and maybe it was one of the reasons I sympathize with her.

I also remembered that at that time, Artemis and Apollo said they would hunt the most dangerous monsters before they join the Titans. Somehow, I had to thank Artemis and other gods for having facilitated my life and the other demigods, although that could just be because they felt it was their duty to prevent their enemies from getting stronger.

And then I realized that Artemis was apparently expecting me to say something and then I asked:

"But besides us two, do any other gods have a plan?"

"Until this moment, Lady Demeter gave some assistance to the demigods in the underworld, but although she is allowed to enter, she should not stay too long because it's summer."

I had understood what she meant so I did not ask exactly what she meant. Persephone could leave the Underworld, therefore Demeter had no reason to stay there. I asked:

"And what will Hephaestus do? I remember that Zeus told him to try to track down any suspect that is acting against us. "

"He always has some useful technology for something like this. If he discovered something he must report to Lord Zeus to decide whether someone should do something. In addition, it is possible that Zeus assigned some task to another god or Lord Hephaestus still found nothing. "

"And that means that maybe for now that Camp Jupiter and the Amazon warriors are safe?"

"It is likely. Unless other Olympians have discovered something and decided that we should act without warning only to gain time against the enemy. "

I thought she must be right, because Camp Jupiter was on the other side of the country. It would not do much good for us to ask some of the hunters to go there and change plans trying to get to the Roman camp while camp half-blood stayed unprotected.

In addition, the worst is that we don't yet know exactly who our enemies are. If it was just an army of mortals, Artemis and I could not interfere.

It would be something like the battle in which the monsters used the maze and we had no help from the gods, with the exception of Pan. In fact, the gods were busy fighting the monsters more powerful elsewhere and therefore could not even consider whether the demigods could help without breaking the ancient laws. Artemis said:

"I am also as concerned as you Perseus, but we can only do what we are allowed by the ancient laws."

"I understand ... But did you not organize the hunters to help us in the last war while Zeus had ordered for the gods not to interfere?"

"The orders of Zeus are not necessarily the ancient laws and besides I can say that I obeyed his orders, since I really did not get in contact with mortals."

"But who created the ancient laws?"

"These laws were created and defined with the help of the Fates and should be obeyed so that we are kept in power, otherwise we would have many more difficulties and enemies to defeat us."

I remembered that it was said that the gods could not steal the symbol of power of another and this was one of the ancient laws. Therefore, it was long ago, Kronos had planned to steal the master bolt of Zeus and so the gods would fight each other.

But I was sure of one thing: I wanted to fight alongside Artemis.

**Artemis' POV**

I realized that Percy wanted to help the campers and maybe a little frustration because he had less freedom than when he was a demigod. It was really a complex issue, but he would get used to the weather. Then Percy said:

"Lady Artemis, I understand what you say. And I promise that I will protect you and the hunters in this war. "

I usually feel a bit irritated if a man swore to protect my hunters and me, but I was sure that Perseus was not implying that we needed protection but that he was loyal to us.

His desire to protect us was the same as I felt about my hunters. I understood that they were strong, but it was also my duty to protect them because I was responsible for turning them into what they are today. Although Perseus was not obligated to do so, I understood that he cared about us.

And suddenly I thought of what my hunters would say if they knew I was starting to have feeling for Perseus.

I knew no one had said anything only because of that prophecy, but I still want people to continue to respect me as they always have. I have no choice if the Fates really that I get together with Perseus, but I will always be the Independent goddess of the hunt.

So I said:

"Thank you, Lord Perseus. I know I can count on you. "

He nodded and he said:

"And anyway, I hope that Camp Jupiter and the Amazon warriors are well."

Maybe I looked like I was not caring much about the Roman camp and the Amazon warriors, because then Percy looked at me and said:

"Lady Artemis, I wondered why the gods do not have much contact with Camp Jupiter? I remember Reyna saying that it was rare to see the gods in that camp."

"Most of us were born in Greece, so it is normal that a lot of us appreciate and give more attention to the Greek camp than the Roman camp."

"What about the Amazon warriors? I had the impression that the hunters and the Amazons do not get along. "

Percy was very observant for a man and he was right about that.

"No. That is because there were Amazons who dared to disrespect me and my hunters. They are also dependent on men in a way. In fact, they act like the kind of men I most despise, and in ancient Greece, they were considered bad example of independent women. ".

I thought that Perseus was a little surprised, but seemed to understand. He said:

"Well, I never liked the Amazons, but I just thought maybe we should try to protect them because they are our allies."

"Exactly Perseus. We cannot abandon our allies just because we do not get along with them."

He nodded briefly and we felt the presence of someone approaching in their divine form. When they came close to us and when the glow subsided; we saw that it was Hermes who quickly said:

"Lady Artemis and Perseus, I was looking for you."

"The other Olympians found something?" I said.

"Apparently something strange is happening in the Underworld. The main entrance in Los Angeles apparently is open allowing passage of something invisible. It seems to be an army of monsters or demigods. "

"But how do you know that there is something invisible?" Perseus said.

"Hephaestus has cameras watching the entrance and can pick up signals from heat. It is likely that the enemies did not expect that, but I think we should still be careful. "

I thought something must be wrong because the entrance was guarded. I said:

"But what about Charon? Shouldn't he be doing something about it. "

"That is another big problem. Charon disappeared and so we did not have someone controlling the passage into the world of the dead, at least not at that entrance. "

"I understand. They will probably try to use the entrance in Central Park and I should prepare my hunters." I said.

"And Hades has already prepared his army?"

"Yes, but it seems you're being a little too easy. I fear that some titans might want to break the ancient laws and invade the underworld, after some had the opportunity to have escaped Tartarus few days ago, but did not come out. Moreover, maybe Iapetus has not completely lost his memory after falling into the River Lethe, because he disappeared a few months ago. "Hermes said.

Perseus looked just as surprised as me. On the other hand, I was a little suspicious about it, because the effectiveness of the River Lethe was never verified in a titan. Then I said:

"I understand. Lord Hermes, you can tell Lord Zeus that Perseus, my hunters and I are getting ready for war."

* * *

**N/A: I hope you liked it. **

**I promise that next chapter will have more action and romance. :)**

**Any suggestions for history is welcome.**


	10. Harbinger of a Battle

**N/A:**

**Sorry for the delay. Answering the reviews:**

**1) UltraMickey:Let see here: Awesome plot and interesting chapter but you have horrible grammar when it comes to this story. I mean no offense, but for example "Then he said, And then, I though about it and said:" These examples does not entertain the reader, though ur plot may be interesting. If u keep using then, and, and other words, it gets dull and boring. Like I said, I mean no offense, but please change ur writing style. Other than that, keep it up, but I expect some changes.**

**R: Thank you. But do not worry because now I am taking help of a Beta. (Anaklusmos14.)**

**2) Aesir: Thanks for all the answers as well as great strategy. Also thanks to Anaklusmos14 for his awesome job. Great chapter.**

**R: Thanks. He really does a good job.**

**3)Anaklusmos14: Another great chapter even if I already read it lol, still good reading it again**

**R: Thank you.**

**4)Leo1432:This is awesome, I just read all nine chapters and really enjoyed reading this. Keep up the good work, as I'm excited for more. :D**

**R: I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Artemis called more than two hundred hunters to unite in Central Park and prepare for war. I was sure less than thirty hunters had survived in the last war against the Titans, so I was surprised that Artemis got so many girls to would be difficult to travel with more than one hundred people, so Artemis was accompanied by only twenty hunters, including Thalia, who is her constant companion as her hunters decided to settle away from the Romans. If the Romans would not get involved with Greeks, then the hunters also preferred not to mix with the with so many hunters together it could end up attracting attention from mortals, the mist helped us hide them. All Artemis and I had to do was wait for evening and the enemies to knew enemies could get in from the outside Central Park, so she strategically placed hunters in areas to prevent any kind of surprise attack.

"Lady Artemis, do we have any way of knowing if Hades is having a problem? Like if he was unable to escape or contact anyone for help." I asked.

"Perseus, do you know what an empathy link is?" Artemis asked patiently.

"Yes, but isn't that just between demigods and satyrs?" I asked.

That seemed like a strange idea because I didn't think I had any kind of link to Hades.

"Not exactly." She replied.

"In the case of gods, we can see the other gods, demigods or mortals even when one of us is not sleeping. It is because of this that we can find other gods and mortals with ease." She explained.

I remembered that a few years ago, when Apollo tried to locate Artemis, but couldn't.

"But that does not always work, right?" I asked.

"No. If the Fates decide, then they can block our abilities to see other gods or even demigods and mortals." She answered.

I had the impression it was not necessary at the moment because as time worked differently in the Underworld compared to the world of mortals, we wouldn't be able to guess the time enemies could come out of the Underworld entrance in Central the hunters had split up in groups to keep watch around the park in the event of external surprise attack. It was already getting dark when I began to feel that something strange was moving inside the park and it seemed like was coming from the lake; most likely some kind sea monster.

"Lady Artemis, I think I'm sensing something coming out of the lake." I told her.

Artemis also seemed to sense that presence and we took off toward the lake. The monsters traveled through the waters in a different way than mortals, so it was no surprise that there were monsters coming out of that lake. Some of the hunters were already waiting and ready for the had permission to kill any monster, so she could help. It took me a while to realize that as I was god of loyalty, I could help any ally so I could help in the battle. Finally we reached the lake and I realized that Thalia was close to us.

"Lady Artemis, the situation is serious." She said as she fired an arrow at a Telekhine who had reached the shore of the lake.

There were more monsters than I thought; I saw several Telekhines trying to get out of the lake, but the hunters arrows were able to prevent them from approaching. But what really drew my attention was the Hydra that had necks long enough that it could reach those who were near the bank of the lake while the monster still remained in the center of the monster managed to catch several hunters at the same time and I had the feeling that Artemis was getting so angry that she would take her divine form and advance against the monster, but it could end up incinerating any hunter or unsuspecting mortal.

So much has happened in just a few seconds.

**Artemis's POV**

I realized that one of the Hydra's heads was looking for Thalia and I was considering attacking it, but I knew the monster feared approaching Perseus and I, thankfully Thalia was Perseus and I were surrounded by a strange chain that came from behind and began to strangle us.

Thalia was distracted for a moment and one of the Hydra's heads was faster and grabbed immediately the head of the Hydra shook vigorously as if being electrocuted and then exploded, scattering green repugnant mucus to all sides. I saw Thalia falling quickly to the lakeshore.I knew that sooner or later, such a thing could happen. But that does not mean I did not care about my hunters. I wanted to break the chains, destroy the monster and save Thalia, but I was completely immobilized. I heard Perseus screaming Thalia's name, but he could not break the chains either.

Then we turned in the direction the chains had come from and saw two demigods we looked at them, I heard one of the say:

"We were able to capture two gods in the same day. Our masters will be pleased."One said.

Perseus and I tried to move toward the two demigods but it was too difficult. When they realized what we were trying to do, they tightened the chain so tight that we were nearly near choked unconscious. The way the demigods manipulated the chains, it was clear at least one had to be a child of Hecate.

"Do not even think about it. These chains are made with the three most powerful magical materials in existance. This will torture you before it sends you to Tartarus." One of the demigods means that they managed to get Stygian Iron of Underworld. To do that they would have had to have many allies and worked for a long time to create these weapons. The only strange thing is that I have never heard such a weapon, yet it seemed familiar.

"I hope these work, they are similar to those Egyptian ribbons, but made of Greeks materials. Maybe we should call Seven Ribbons of Ven ..." One of the demigods said before the other demigod interrupted.

"Shut up. Our teacher was inspired by them, but that does not mean that we should start explaining it to these gods."

I realized that the Hydra was approaching us, trying to take advantage of us while we were detained and Thalia was lying unconscious. Meanwhile the two demigods continued to strangle us, but I refused to give up as did Perseus.I remembered what those chains resembled. I hadn't seen them in over 2000 years. They were used as a weapon to "ban" gods from another place ... I really did not like to think about that time. I had to think fast and protect my hunters and Perseus.

I was trying to think of how to escape the chains, but I couldn't get my arms or my two knives free to try and cut myself free. I would teach these two mortals not to treat me like prey. I realized that the demigod seemed to stop trying to push me harder, although I continued to be stuck. Then I realized that the two demigods were looking at me strangely and even Perseus looked at me a little surprised. I took their moment of distraction and quickly pulled the chains, making the demigod who had me tied down fall to the ground. Perseus did the same with the other demigod. I finally got my knives free and managed to cut the chains to free myself. I was about to attack the two demigods before they could cause me anymore trouble.

Suddenly, the earth underneath the two demigods opened and the several skeletons grabbed and pulled them into the earth before it closed and left the demigods unconscious and buried. When I turned to face the Hydra, it was almost submerged as if being pulled by something else even bigger than the I looked, I saw there was a guy coming and I figured he was responsible for calling the dead. He was pale and wore dark clothes. After a few seconds I recognized who it was.

"Nico?" Perseus asked.

Before he could say anything, I left to try and save Thalia. I saw that my hunters who were around the lake had gathered around her. When I approached, they moved away and I could see that Thalia was unconscious and was full of injuries. Perseus and the son of Hades caught up to me quickly.

"There is still time to save her." Nico said.

Being a child of Hades, I knew he could tell and was correct. I immediately touched Thalia and healed her. I continued until I saw all the bruises disappear. After a few seconds, Thalia opened his eyes and murmured, "Lady Artemis? I ...I'm sorry I got distracted. "

"Don't worry Thalia, you are healed now. I have full faith in your abilities." I told her with a smile.

Thalia seemed to realize that Nico was there and was a little surprised.

"Nico? Why are you here?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, I thought it would be good idea to help. But I also came to tell you guys something. I came to warn you that the key to Hades was stolen." Nico explained solemnly.

He did not need to say anything else. I knew it would mean that the monsters and souls of the dead would find it easier to escape the underworld and Tartarus, those allied those demigods could be causing a bigger threat than we expected.I saw that Perseus also understood. He must have heard of the key as well. It now made sense that those demigods were confident when they used that weapon made with Stygian Iron. If they had the key of Hades, then it would be virtually impossible for us to escape Tartarus.

"But how is it that that the mortals have managed to steal from Hades? Hades cannot do anything to help stop them?" Perseus asked.

"They did not dare to attack my father directly for fear of giving him a reason to fight against them. My father was restricted to sending monsters after them but they managed to defeat the monsters and get inside my father's palace. It was already too late when he sensed someone invading his palace and they managed to get the key." Nico explained.I thought for a moment, until I remembered who could be capable of doing that, but I had no proof. Perseus looked at me and guessed who I suspected.

"Maybe it was Janus? He was on the side of the Titans and I think his powers would be useful for entering the palace of Hades and then to escape easily." Perseus said.

"You are most likely right." I told him.

I did not want to look like I wanted someone to blame, but it is true that I was suspicious of the minor gods. I do not think they allied with the Titans and led a war against us just because some demigods received no attention. On the other hand, I could cause quite a bit of turmoil if I persisted blaming someone without any evidence.

"What about those three demigods?" Perseus asked.

"They must already have reached the other side. Although they received some help, I'm sure some monsters of the underworld will want to attack them in some way." Nico said.

"Should I be able to see them?" He asked me.

"Yes, just focus on them." I told him

**Percy's POV**

When Artemis said that I should be able to see them, I focused on the three demigods. When I did, I could see the three demigods flying in the chariot of Demeter. It was similar to when Hestia showed the past to me a few years ago, only in this case, I was looking at what was currently seemed to be in danger, battling dozens of Keres. Watching them fight alone, without my direct interference, made me wonder what they were thinking. I was shocked when I realized that I could see their feelings.

Clarisse violently attacked the monsters using her spear. She seemed even angrier if that was possible. For a moment I could see her fighting in the fight against the Romans, shouting the name of Chris before charging forward violently against several Roman. I was sure she wanted to prove her value again to her father, Ares.

As for Will, I could understand that he still held a grudge against the Romans. Many children of Apollo have died in recent years and many died in battle against the Romans that was caused by the descendent of Apollo, Octavian. He wanted to prove to his own reputation and that of his brothers. I realized that Will was even more useful in this mission because Katie had an injury apparently caused by one of the monsters in her shoulder, but fortunately Will had healing power.

Katie wanted people to value the children of Demeter considering that since ancient times they have not been highly valued. If possible, she would show that she was as strong as the other demigods.

I pulled back from the vision and my attention returned to where I currently was.

"Percy, the enemies are already trying to get out the Door of Orpheus and are probably receiving help from the monsters." Nico said.

"Wait, how do you know that the demigods are invisible?" I asked Nico.

"They are wearing helmets of invisibility. The monsters looked like they were attacking nothing, but one of them probably lost their helmet and became visible." He replied.

"We must be careful, they can attack us by surprise as we are distracted by monsters. Thalia, I want you to alert the other hunters and the Romans about it. And also warn them about the fact that they are using the weapons of the underworld." Artemis said.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." Thalia said respectfully.

Thalia left with Nico and the other hunters leaving Artemis and I alone.

I remembered when we were captured, Artemis had a different appearance. Her hair seemed darker, her eyes looked like that of a cat and his hair was longer than normal and smooth and the jacket seemed to have colored deerskin.

"Lady Artemis, about when we were captured ... What those demigods were saying about Egyptian things? And for a moment you looked different." I asked cautiously.

Artemis hesitated before responding, "That was only because I remembered when the others gods and I were in Egypt and some my old personalities came out."

"So that means you too were Egyptian gods besides being Greeks and Romans?" I asked.

"There are different cases. When we went to Egypt, we were confused with other gods and thus were influenced with an alter ego in that place. In the case of the Romans, they were the descendants of Greeks and as "Roman Gods" we were technically ourselves." Artemis said.

For a moment I wanted to say that I had heard her think about the fact that she united with Selene, but I preferred not to touch on that subject. Actually I was coming to the conclusion that Selene had faded and gave some of her power to Artemis.

"Now I remember, mortals say that the gods went to Egypt because they were fleeing from Typhon." I said.

Artemis smiled for a moment before she replied, "And leave Olympus unprotected? Actually, we moved Olympus and fled to Egypt just to lure him away from the original Mount Olympus, because Typhon was irrational enough to be confused. He was foolish enough to not realize he could directly attack Mount Olympus to destroy us. "

"I see." I replied.

I saw Artemis look at the moon.

"You usually get stronger when you have a full moon?" I asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

"And Perseus, I hope you do not think I'm weak just because they caught me." She said to me.

"Of course I don't think that." I told her immediately.

Artemis smiled and then approached me, but hesitated. "Thank you, Perseus. Now it is time for us to fight the enemy armies."

I nodded to her and we went to where the battlefield was going to be.

* * *

**N/A: I hope you enjoyed. I decided to put some references about The Kane Chronicles, but anyway this story is not crossover. But I would like to know what you thought about the reference.**


	11. The Battle of Central Park

**N/A: Sorry for the delayed update.**

**Ronnie R15: I enjoyed the reference but that them getting some Egyptian influence my confuse some people so you might need to clear that up a bit maybe by having it cleared up that they are seperate and maybe even have some of the Egyptains that were worshipped in Rome appear like Bes, Isis and Hermesanubis(aka Anubis).**

**R: Thank you. I think I will not do more references for that I avoid confusion, but thanks for your review.**

**Aesir21: Awesome chapter. Interesting idea with the chains. But why didn't Percy just influenced demigods loyalty to himself?**

**R: He could, but I think Percy would not. More explanations in this chapter.**

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

I knew the Roman demigods were very skillful and wary of the danger. During the day, they used the mist keep mortals away from their camp as well as installing traps around the park to catch any monsters or enemy demigods trying to sneak into their the children of Vulcan had set up traps similar to Camp Half Blood. They made several holes that despite not being very big or deep, would be perfect to disrupt the progress of an enemy. The other demigods also made traps with what they were capable of doing.

On the other hand, traps were not enough, they also needed to worry about their strategies in the battle; but either way I trusted their Praetor Reyna. She could be a great hunter, but I think she would not accept and I really think we need an example of strong women in addition to my group of hunters.

"I hope you will all continue to act as true Roman, just as you did in our last battle." Reyna told the legionnaires.

The Romans nodded and began to spread out through Central Park to prepare for battle leaving Percy, Thalia, both Praetors and looked toward me, hesitating before she spoke,

"I hope we do not disappoint you again. I hope that we Romans never allow ourselves to be deceived as we were by Octavian. "

"It is fine Reyna; I can see that you were not at fault." I told her.

Reyna looked surprised for a moment, glancing at Jason, making me think that there had been some conflict between them. I also assumed there was also a certain nasty love goddess to blame.

"But why Lady Diana? I am the Praetor and I should not have been manipulated by that centurion, and being that he is a man, you probably think I am an idiot." Reyna asked confused.

"You were not wrong because he is man, but because you worried about your allies. This can be risky, but it is understandable and therefore you only need to be more vigilant." I explained.

I usually instruct and encourage people like that when I am in my Roman form.

Reyna looked thoughtful and nodded, "Okay, I will not disappoint you Lady Diana. Jason, I hope this time you work with me to develop the right plan.

"Jason seemed a little surprised at how rigid she spoke to him, but said nothing. Soon both bowed to Perseus and me and left to oversee the work of the Roman demigods.

"Impressive, it took me a while to learn a little bit of that side of her." Perseus added.

"She obviously does not want to demonstrate weakness in front of her subordinates so that she can still keep order in the camp. But it needs not be so with us." I said.

After a few seconds of silence, Thalia realized she could say something.

"Lady Artemis, you think that Reyna could be a good hunter, don't you?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. I can still feel a small interference of love, but she seems to be holding back. " I replied.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked with a look of surprise.

"I am the goddess of chastity and the maidens. I can tell when it is being threatened, especially when it is because of the goddess of love. " I explained to him.

"Well, that does make sense after Jason told me that Reyna was treating him differently after a mission in which she met Aphrodite." Thalia said.

"Yes, but then Jason ignored her and became interested in Piper. But now that she's gone, he again gives his attention to Reyna ... That explains her grudge." I added.

"This is why I hate Aphrodite. She uses the power of her domain to cause confusion and have fun." I spat.

Perseus seemed intrigued by what I said and thought for a moment before that he decided to ask. "But she is the goddess of love, it does have a purpose doesn't it? So she does not have the ability to do whatever she likes with it. "

"In a way yes; but it corrupts the people and causes them to forget important things. She is the opposite of me because I give choices to people and try to make them suffer less as Aphrodite thinks that the more drama there is, the better things are." I explained to Perseus.

"This means that it would be wrong if I tried to force the loyalty of people, right?" Perseus asked.

"Exactly, it would not be fair to force people's feelings. It would not be real loyalty just because you force them to be loyal, unlike loyalty because you love your friends and your family. " I explained.

"I understand." Perseus said.

"Besides, it's not like Aphrodite created love. The original love was conceived by Primordial Eros and Aphrodite is the goddess who mediates this power to mortals. "Thalia said.

"But Eros is not her son?" Perseus asked.

"Aphrodite simply named her son after the Primordial; which is not unusual when it comes to an obsessive goddess like her. " I told him.

I almost smiled because of her offenses. Even my hunters would not be permitted to commit such blasphemy against the Olympians, but Aphrodite was an exception. The worst thing that Aphrodite could do against my hunters was not allowed, because they have taken the oath to me and that was as good as my own oath.

For a moment it seemed that Percy was relieved, but still thoughtful. I had the impression that I knew what it was we were feeling, attracted to each other for a second, but he feared it might be superficial. And it was really comforting to think that we were not in one of those foolish games of the goddess of love and that it was more because of fate, it was made clear by prophecy.

"Perseus, is there a problem?" I asked.

"Well ... no, thanks." He replied

"Well, then let's get ready for battle." I told him.

**Percy's POV**

Artemis and I moved to the mall for stay away of mortal conflicts as we could not interfere unless a monster or god joined the fight. We knew that it was unlikely that certain monsters like Typhon would be awakened so early, but it was still only a matter of time. The opening to Tartarus could be created anywhere, especially with the master key. We could only hope that Hades had made some steps

I was still a bit upset about the idea that, in the past, my feelings were manipulated. But I was sure about what I was beginning to feel for Artemis and this time it was no longer being driven by the goddess of love. It was just Artemis and there might be no time to talk because we saw that the sky was darkening like a storm. Thalia and Jason had already begun to act on Reyna's plan and that means that Nico has already given warning that enemies were coming out the Door of Orpheus.

"It would be better to use Iris-Message." Artemis said.

I nodded and then looked at the water fountain that used to have statues, which were really automatons. The Romans thought they could be used by enemies to spy on us. They were originally going to destroy them but Reyna decided that the children of Vulcan could use them in battle and ordered the children of Trivia to use some charm so the mortals do not realize that they were taken and even those who were using cameras would not realize they were water supply was turned off but I managed to make the water come out normally and then I threw in a few drachmas.

"Show me the demigod invaders who are attacking here in Central Park." I said as I threw the drachmas.

Even though it was dark, the projection of the rainbow was very strong to be seen. Although they were invisible, I could feel hundreds of them out there hole in the rocks, along with Keres, that regardless if they were their allies would attack any demigod wounded on the battlefield. At the same time, I helped Thalia producing the rain; although it would not make them retreat, it would make them wary, at least a enemies moved to the baseball fields and despite that the rain, which grew stronger, they saw the Roman's tents. They quickly attacked the tents without realizing it was actually a trap. Some entered the tent and fell into holes; others had the misfortune to find automatons and were stabbed. After going after the demigods who were injured by automatons in the tents the Keres flew out toward the demigods who injured outside the tents. The fight was really hard for anyone who was caught by surprise but despite being almost invisible, automatons could see the Keres.

I could see that the eagles were fighting bravely against others Keres who seemed to be competing who could catch the first demigod fallen in battle. The wolf of the Indian hunter tried to grab a demigod who quickly swerved and hit his spear against the automaton, but had little effect. After a few minutes of fighting, the statues were soon being unsuccessful due to the numerous amounts of demigods, but still dozens were then tried to enter the Sheep Meadow, but they stopped for a moment and I heard one of them yell. From what I could understand, they thought the trees looked like they were all together as if to prevent the troops from entering them. Artemis and I knew they really were being deceived by the powers of Children of Apollo and Bacchus, but they did not have enough power to drive the whole army to madness.

Even so, a considerable number of invaders tried cutting the trees with swords and spears of celestial bronze and imperial gold, but nothing happened and it really seemed that the weapons had turned into rubber. I quickly realized that some children of Mars and Bellona were nearby and were able to use the weapons of the invaders is true that we did not want to insult the dryads of those trees and we could not let them be destroyed, but it was also part of the strategy to try to stop enemies. They were so distracted that he had not realized that some Romans, obviously the children of Apollo and children of Bacchus that were creating the hallucination, began shooting arrows at them.

Apparently the children of Ceres were fighting as well because some attackers hit the ground being pulled up by the roots that curled so tightly that the invaders had quickly been rendered unconscious. To finish the first stage of plan of Reyna, Roman threw some flour sacks and sacks of sand, obtained "legitimately" by the children of Mercury and caused the invaders to become fully visible. The smoke caused by dust was enough that the vision of the projection of the rainbow stay intact, but then seemed to get away from the place, giving greater visibility. Some attackers, who had not yet reached the crazed demigods in trees, warned the others.

The Romans had no choice but to jump out of the trees to attack the enemies. The Romans had the element of surprise and began to gain the advantage against the invaders who began to retreat. Some returned to the field where they were shot by the arrows of the hunters who were distant enough not to be noticed looked like they did not know the park area well and quickly tried to run towards Sheep Meadow, forgetting they had to cross the bridges and so fell on to the street that had several deep holes.

Some fell in the holes; others fell into the intact parts of the streets and were attacked by skeleton warriors summoned by Nico. Luckily, the Romans who used the mist, which would prevent an unsuspecting mortal enemy that could come and try to fight back, had blocked the streets. But some attackers were smart enough to locate the bridges and crossed the place and finally managed to enter the Sheep Meadow. Most Romans would have had time to flee, but they were trained not to be afraid, especially when they were winning, so they would face the invaders at all costs.

Enemies moved by the Sheep Meadow and were counter-attacked by the rest of the Roman army. The Romans had only campers that formed a single line of defense because the enemies left them so disorganized after the difficult bridge invaders could not retreat to another field because the other Romans who were regrouping also began attacking them. The hunters shot arrows against those who resisted on the bridge and their wolves did not hesitate to try to devour the invaders.

As the Romans fought, I realized that something like flames appeared around the body of the Romans and understood that they were receiving the blessing of a pious divine power. The gods really wanted to end this fight as quickly as possible and I realized that it was strengthening Artemis or at least her hunters. In a matter of time, all enemies were slaughtered and I made the rain cease. Then the projection of Rainbow vanished and Artemis and I got to the battlefield. After a few minutes tidying up the damage and seizing weapons from enemies, the Romans were before us.

"My Lord and Lady, we had a few losses, but all enemies were massacred together with those Tenebrae. Rome promises the gods an offering as soon as possible. "Reyna said.

I wanted to say that it is not necessary, but I felt that I should accept, because I've never seen a god deny any offering.

"You fought well." Diana said.

"I agree with Lady Diana. But perhaps it would be good if you had saved someone to get some information? " I asked.

"It was a possibility, but those demigods would never disclose any important information or we would probably have been misled. So I ordered my troops to attack without trying to take prisoners. Nobody had surrendered anyway. "Reyna said cautiously.

Maybe it was my Roman side, but I realized that she was right. If those demigods were not loyal to us, so there was nothing I could do unless I forced them to be loyal to me, but I believed that would be wrong.

"You made a smart decision." Diana said.

"Actually, I think it would not be as easy without the help of you and your hunters. I thought they would come with some more monsters other than a few pairs of Tenebrae." Reyna said.

"It is likely that someone must have noticed our presence and warned the monsters not to come here, otherwise we could have interfered more. Remember, you do not always have our help, so do not underestimate the enemy. " Diana warned.

Reyna nodded. I knew Diana or Artemis was right, because I doubted that the next battles would be so easy, but the demigods knew they would have to live with that. Actually, being immortal, I would witness hundreds of generations of demigods fighting for their lives and usually the good of others.

Suddenly a giant eagle, that I recognized were used by the campers landed near Reyna. She went to the eagle and took the letter that brought the bird. Reyna read,

_"Praetors Reyna and Jason._

_We got the message about the end of the battle. Unfortunately, we must warn that there seems to be strange movements on Mount Tamalpais. Although that destroyed the Mount Othrys, but we know that Atlas is still there and maybe some titan is trying to free him and soon we will be sending someone to investigate._

_Lupa ordered us to send a portion of rest of our army to attack the Amazon warriors because she apparently dislikes of our alliance with them, but I still think it's strange._

_Centurion Larry, the second cohort. "_

"This is extremely bad." Jason said.

"That's obvious. But we cannot deny an order of Lupa." Reyna countered.

Reyna was obviously hesitant because she did not want to be an enemy with Amazons, especially when her sister was the leader of them. She looked at us as if expecting some advice, but did not want to beg in front of her army.

"Reyna, I understand that the Romans never disagree with Lupa, but I believe that Jupiter would not agree with this. Anyway, Camp Jupiter is the most unprotected and therefore this can be a trap." Diana said.

"We can help you get to Camp Jupiter faster." I said.

She looked at me for a moment, and then said thoughtfully. "Generally we do not help the heroes that way, but if it's about demigods in general that are not directly related to the prophecy, then no problem."

I knew she would understand, considering she gave us some aid in the war against the giants when Zeus still wanted the gods to have no contact with mortals.

And besides, I was suspicious that Camp Jupiter would soon be attacked, so these Roman demigods needed to return there as soon as possible to defend him. Without them, the camp could not hold out for long.

"My Lord and Lady, Rome thanks you for this blessing." Reyna said.

* * *

**N/A: I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think about the battle? I described it well or is confused? It was too fast****?**


	12. Presage Of Battle

**N/A:**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Answering the comments:**

**1) Runner: This is one of the best story's I had seen keep it up!:-D**

**R:Thanks, I'm doing the best I can to keep it.**

**2) Guest: Awesome chapter, love it!**

**R:Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**

**3) aesir21: Great chapter, I wonder if it is a trap. I hope reyna will not give Jason a chance cause she will definitely feel like a second choice with no self respect**

**R: Thank you. I also think Jason deserves no chance from the Reyna.**

**4) Die hard fan: Another amazing chapter!? This story is getting more and more interesting ...I just love it:-D**

**R: Thanks, I think you will not be disappointed.**

**5)CuriousGuest: Great story so far. You managed to make Artemis more believable, seeing her interaction with Percy. Can't wait to read next chapter.**

**R: Thanks. I do not like when people write the characters so OOC, so am trying to do them IC.**

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

I was surprised with the way that Percy was rapidly developing his powers as a god. It should have been more difficult with how much more power came with being a god compared to when he was a mortal.

Perseus was able to move the Romans and my hunters through the Central Park Lake with ease. Perseus had the ability to use his power over water with ease due to being a son of Poseidon. Before we left Reyna sent a response to Camp Jupiter, but we were sure there was a strong possibility that the eagle would be intercepted. We also knew that the enemy demigods' dead could return at any time because they still had the key of Hades, so we left as soon as possible. The demigods could breathe with air bubbles created by Perseus so he thought it would not be necessary to have to call several Hippocampi to help them cross.

Because I am the daughter of Zeus, I did not get around as easily in the water as Percy could. Marine animals also felt no desire to obey my orders because they were creations of Poseidon. Anyway, Poseidon never had a grudge against me and therefore I would have more freedom to enter the water than someone like Ares or Athena would.

After some time, we were almost at the Albany Bulb, when we saw several sharks going the same route as us. I figured it would be some kind of help from Poseidon. We realized that when they were several feet away, there seemed to be several explosions and lights and they were probably trying to attack a huge monster. Then I saw someone who was riding a dolphin and ordering sharks and other sea creatures to move away from us. I recognized that it was Palaemon, a subordinate of Poseidon. All the demigods remained silent only out of respect or fear.

"You should see how these sharks are eager to devour the monsters and if I allowed, probably would attack each other ..." Palaemon began before he realized the Romans and quickly moved to roman form, Portunus.

In his Greek form, he was simply brash and eager to see the sharks cause havoc, but as a Roman god, he just wore a toga and became more focused on ship ports, but not in an annoying way.

"You cannot dock at Albany Bulb. There are several monsters coming to the area and it is extremely risky to have the demigods go there." He continued

"My father Poseidon must have sent you here. He said something else that we should know?" Perseus asked.

"No, besides the fact that many monsters are coming very close to Camp Jupiter. Unfortunately, they seem to be harder to destroy than any monster before. "

"So if we want to avoid the danger, we have to go directly through the Little Tiber. Do you think that would be problematic Lady Diana?" Perseus asked me.

"No. The monsters need "permission" but not gods." I replied.

Then we went directly up the river to Camp Jupiter.

"This trip is better than shadow because at least I feel safer." Percy said, looking for a moment at Nico who was amongst the Romans.

"I have never experienced the trip of shadow and now is the first time I actually made a trip through the water." I said.

"Diana, I was wondering if you are able to fly, is not it? Since you are a daughter of Zeus ... " Perseus asked.

"Yes, but I do not ever do that. I prefer to use my chariot." I explained.

"I understand. But it would be feasible if we tried to move a lot of people in the sky?" Perseus asked.

"It would be a bit risky to do it that way so we have never tried something like that." I said.

"Well, that would be really something not seen before. Finally we have reached the camp. "

We began to climb out of the Little Tiber along with the water that seemed to float above the surface. And as if we had a curtain across, we left the waters to the surface and far sighted campers who were surprised. Apparently it took us awhile to get here because it was already dawn.

We realized that they were in front of Mercury who seemed pleased to see us.

**Percy's POV**

I did not feel very surprised by the presence of Mercury, but still, I thought that something must have happened to him to appear before the campers,even more so considering the Romans did not receive many visits from the gods.

"It's good that you came." Mercury said.

For me, Mercury did not look very different from his Greek form. I was sure I had seen him dressed as an executive and apparently, he was talking on the phone / caduceus before we arrived.

"We have some major problems. The Titans were able to escape from Tartarus because someone has stolen the keys of Hades. Monsters are also more resistant to death and you need to prepare." Mercury said.

If the campers who had remained in the camp were shaken by this information, they did not show it. However, I knew that an ordinary mortal, who at least knew what was happening, would definitely worry.

"Lord Mercury, we have been informed about the situation by the son of Hades. Are you aware of the new weapon of the enemy?" Diana asked after a minute.

"Yes. But that does not present great risk; we can possibly recover and escape Tartarus. But if things continue like this, there is a chance Kronos could be resurrected from the pit." Mercury said worriedly.

"This type of weapon has been used before? But I thought Kronos was destroyed with his own scythe. "I said.

"He was. But his pieces were bound, impaled with this material and spread throughout Tartarus, disabling him to recover completely and try to get out of that place. Apparently someone revealed this material the traitors." Mercury explained.

Suddenly, a huge boar came into the Camp Jupiter. It was so big that it was possible to recognize that it was the Erymanthian Boar and to my surprise, upon him was Clarisse, Will and Katie who quickly descended and approached us.

"Perfect. Ares will be glad that you can get along with this big boar." Said Clarisse to Mercury.

"This means that you can talk to the boar?" I asked.

"Yes, Perseus, boars are sacred animals for my father so I can talk to them." Clarisse answered.

I never thought much about it. If I could talk to the horses because they are sacred animals for my father, then the other demigods could have something like that and just because I have looked at the boar, he growled angrily.

"He's ... "nice"?" I asked.

"As "nice" as me? Yes." Clarisse said without sounding disappointed.

"If Clarisse can communicate with the boars, then you can communicate with plants?" Will asked Katie.

"Not exactly, I can only control them. And you know that my mother has sacred animals such as red-mullet and turtle-doves, beyond sacred plants, right?" Katie asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Will apologized.

And Mercury, taking the form of Hermes, intervened: "And you, child of Ares, should move forward as quickly as possible to Seattle. I predict that you will find the Amazons and some Romans campers being cornered by a trap by someone you should meet and then you will return with the others here."

Almost everyone seemed a little amazed at that statement and Clarisse asked: "I understand, but do I need to know anything else?"

"No, I'd be giving too much help if I said anything else. Apollo is able to predict things more clearly than I do. Now, I can deliver a weapon that may help." Hermes replied.

Then he looked at Diana and her hunters who seemed to understand what they were saying.

"Lieutenant Thalia, you still have those weapons for defeating gods, right?" Diana asked.

'"Yes, Lady Diana." Thalia said handing them Clarisse, one of the ribbons that had been used to strangle Diana and me.

Hermes explained to the three Greek demigods about what the weapons were and the fact that the key had been stolen Hades.

"So that's what the prophecy meant that some god would break the rules, for no god can steal the symbol of power of another god." Will said.

"Exactly. And the boar will guide Clarisse to the home of the Amazons, and the two of you should help the Romans against the other monsters and maybe some titans. So far it seems is calm, but on the east coast of the country, they are having a tough battle against the monsters who want to attack Olympus and Camp Half Blood." Mercury explained.

"But all the other gods are there?" I said, getting worried.

"Lord Zeus, Athena and Hera are on Mount Olympus destroying the monsters that are trying to invade with the help of Tyche and Nike. While Hades, Ares and Demeter are preventing Krios and his troops from freely leaving the underworld to go to Camp Half-Blood and the Titans apparently do not care about those demigods that you defeated. As for Poseidon, he is battling against Oceanus and with the help of the Cyclops, Triton and Eurybia." Mercury replied.

"What about the Camp Half Blood?"

"I already told Chiron these problems. He, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Hestia took action to increase protection of the camp and even called the other centaurs, but I do not think that all Greeks campers will get only fight there. Furthermore, we found that at least some satyrs were being kidnapped for be forced to seek demigods to join the enemy. I think your friend recovered and rescued a demigod to our side and I gave a lesson to the demigod who was controlling him. "

"Lord Hermes, how long was it going on?" Artemis said.

"Enough time ago enough to have hundreds of demigods and hoped that maybe they could be defeated and therefore reserved for some forces for after our fighting against the giants." Hermes explained.

"But it's strange because the monsters can already smell the demigods, satyrs then did what?" I said.

"Not only for what they sequester satyrs, some Cyclopes prefer ... Well, then devours them or monster like Antaeus like to torture them. And maybe some demigods thought it would be easier to get allies using a satyr than a monster pretending to be an adult with a strange attitude." Hermes explained.

The first thing I remembered was Dr. Thorn talking about gods and monsters to Nico and Bianca, as he brought them to a cliff, when they did not even know they were demigods and also showing that Echidna had tongue of snake. Grover and Chiron seemed more reliable than that.

I was worrying about the battle that was to come, but I was getting used to it.

"Lord Mercury, when you said that the Greek campers will not only be there, so you mean that we will receive help from them?" Reyna asked.

"Probably yes, although I know you can do it on your own, you have to join at least one more enemy."

As Hermes finished speaking, the sun seemed to shine brighter and the normal mortals instinctively closed their eyes to avoid being incinerated as Apollo appeared.

"All right, brothers? I came here to help you." Apollo said.

"Brother? Well, maybe you can help us without annoying to me and my hunters." Artemis said in an inexpressive tone, because she did not like the way that Apollo was acting, but she still gave some value to it yet because they are twins, after all. Although I had impression that deep down, Artemis believed that, she could do things without his help just to prove she could be independent. Apollo just smiled, but I was not sure if he was understanding her intentions.

"Well, despite the fact that some Titans are attacking the country's east coast, some monsters, gods and titans will come from Mt Othrys and others from Albany Bulb to attack this camp. But it is you, praetor Reyna, who has the duty to lead the Roman demigods in this battle as we will try to directly stop the Titans." Hermes explained.

"Yes, Lord Mercury, I will not disappoint the gods. But if not inconvenient, I was wondering if we did the right thing to obey Lupa and then send those Romans to attack the Amazon warriors although I think this is the same suspect. "

"You did well to listen to the gods, but I prefer not to say my opinion on it. But on the one hand we will have a greater strength when they return from the Amazon warriors, even if it hurt a bit. "Hermes said, easing Reyna worries.

"Lord Hermes, the monsters will be impossible to kill for a long time and the Titans will return more easily because the keys of Hades, right? So how do we get it back? "Katie asked.

"You will not have to do it without our help, but we have clues that tell us that the Titans should order the attack is the key. Maybe with Prometheus or Koios, but I'm not sure ... Could have a demigod, but they cannot be risky or are doing it, just hoping that we dismiss this assumption. "

"Yes, I see that this is possible." Apollo said, looking briefly at Will.

"Well, I've said all I have for you young heroes." Hermes said.

The Romans bowed in respect to us and then Reyna said: "Thank you, my Lords and Lady. Romans get ready. "

The Romans dispersed through Jupiter to prepare against the invasion; Reyna went with Katie and Will to be Principia where she would explain how things worked at Camp Jupiter. Clarisse wasted no time and walked away with Erymanthian Boar. Then Hermes turned to Apollo, Artemis and me:

"Well, now we will decide what we will do."

* * *

**N/A:** **I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I would also like to give credit for Anaklusmo14 for helping me to correct some grammatical errors.**


	13. Releasing The Resentment

**N/A: Well, sorry I'm late, but at least now I made a long chapter. To the reviews...**

**1)Eccentrica:*snort of laughter* boss of the gods? seriously? hahahahahaha! I cant breathe! The almighty Zeus "boss" of the gods! *wipes tears from eyes**calms down* Also zeus will NEVER be 2 busy 2 reward his son. he will want 2 do it n front of both d camps to show dat he is d son of d "boss" of the gods. *snort*hahahaha*snort-snort*hahahahaha!**

**R: Well, glad you liked it. :)**

**2)Eccentrica: One thing i never understood was why everyone says titanomachy and gigantomachy. i mean whats the connection b/w titan war and titanomachy and giant war and gigantomachy. also stop using the word "then" all the time. use "later" afterwords" etc. no offense but the story gets really boring otherwise even if ur plot is gud. i've read 100s of stories dat have gud and original plot but grammar? atrocious!**

**R:Okay, I'm not offended. But now I'm avoiding using "then" and I hope that my grammar has improved in recent chapters.**

**I just used "gigantomachy" and "Titanomachy" because it sounded more interesting than just saying "war against the giants / titans". ****But if you prefer me to write the simplest way, okay.**

**3)ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet:nice job w/ the story but aren't the prophecies supposed to be similar to riddles? Percy himself said that in BOTL. Or was it Annabeth...**

**R: ****In fact, I wrote in riddles, but I ended up writing in a way easier to interpret. But next time, I will write a more accurate prophecy.**

**Furthermore, it is also necessary to be in rhyme and I think I did it right, is not it?**

**4)SeaWolf90: Hey great story. Got to at mitt I am a Percabeth fan but I am also starting to like Pertemis too. Good story going keep up the good work.**

**R: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.^^**

**And it's good to see fans who tolerate several different shipper.**

**5)Anaklusmos14:Great chaper**

**R: ****Thanks, you did a good work as a beta.**

**6)SeaWolf90:Like the story u r doing a great job with it.**

**R: Thanks.**

**7)Aesir21:Great chapter. Well thought outlet plans for battle and defense.**

**R: Thanks. I hope I continue to improve.**

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

We quickly decided that we were going to split up. Hermes and Apollo would check Albany Bulbs to see if the monsters were contained thanks to Palaemon and his army of sharks.

My brother suggested that some weird ships that were in that place would be one of the weapons of war camp, but either way it should not be the only threat to Camp Jupiter and certainly the ancient gods of the seas could take action to protect those boats to stop Palaemon.

While Percy and I were going to Mount Othrys. I also did not forget to order my hunters help the Romans on the outskirts of Camp Jupiter. Thalia gave me one of two ribbons, which took the demigods in Central Park, and Percy received another from Hermes who had also managed to get it from a demigod.

Before we left I saw my brother, Apollo, talking to his son, one of the three Greek demigods. He briefly turned to me said strange tone:

"Little sister, do not trust your brother more unpleasant." Apollo said.

At that point, I did not understand what he was saying, but I nodded and he just smiled. It is true that of all my brothers, Apollo was precisely the one I criticized the most, but on the other hand, maybe I should think better about it since Apollo sometimes gave rare good advice with the help of his power of prophecy.

After that Percy and I moved quickly toward Mount Othrys until we could see the peak of the mountain stuck underneath the weight of the sky.

Immediately I remembered Zoe, who used to live there a long time ago, but died near that place in my arms.

I promised myself that I would move on and not dwell on the past, but it hurt a bit just to remind me about it.

"Lady Artemis, are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I was just remembering something." I replied.

"I understand. Do you have any idea about what Apollo said?" He asked.

I had the impression that Percy realized that I was thinking about Zoe and tried to change the subject rather than think that I needed to be comforted. Apparently, he sees me as a strong willed goddess.

"Yes, but I have many brothers who I find unpleasant. In fact, most people consider Apollo as my only brother because we have the same mother since we are twins. "

"As I recall, his mother is Leto, but she never had other children?" Percy asked.

"No, she originally wanted to be a maiden, but when she married Lord Zeus, she decided that she could make an exception." I explained.

"I did not know that Zeus had to be married to anyone other than Hera ... But that would change the meaning of some things I have heard about." Percy said.

"Yes, my mother was one of the seven goddesses that Zeus married. Hera was really jealous of Leto and tried plotting revenge against her, as you already know. " I continued to explain.

"But she tried to disrupt the lives of a married woman, which would make her a hypocrite." Percy said.

"Yes, but maybe you already have some idea of how it is. The truth is that she only remains married to Zeus because she wants to continue with the status of queen of the gods and goddess of marriage." I said.

"But what if Zeus tried to end it?" Percy asked.

"It would go against the rule of power of Hera, then it could mean war, and Zeus does not want to admit that marriage was unstable, because he would have to admit that he made a mistake by marrying her." I explained.

"Well, I think that even the gods should not be forced to live a relationship if it means suffering." Percy responded.

"And that's one of the reasons why I am a virgin goddess and swore never to marry." I replied.

I had the impression he seemed a little disappointed, so I quickly said, "I do not just think that all relationships are bad, but that many people treat it as ordinary, like a dream where everything is perfect. What use is something like love, if people forget that they are more than that and ruins his life? "

"I understand, but we promised that we would never end up in such a relationship." Percy said quietly.

"I really hope for that from you." I said with a small smile.

He smiled for a brief moment and then we turned to the forest around Mt Othrys.

**Percy's POV**

Artemis and I continued towards Mount Othrys, but I had already learned that things were not so simple.

"Perseus, I feel that there is something different about this place." Artemis said.

"Is there any way to find out without being noticed?" I asked.

"Yes, we can fly around the mountain without being noticed." She replied.

She apparently did not fly alone for a long time, but it was strange to me, especially for being a god of water or simply because I was the son of Poseidon. But I did not care much because I had flown much higher in the chariot of Apollo and on the Argo II.

So we went up there trying to not be visible, to our surprise we realized that parts of the forest had been felled. The place looked like it had been opened to give rise to several buildings, but it was enough to pay closer attention as I realized that several were huge robots that were being built by hundreds of people who could be demigods, monsters and mortals being controlled.

Automatons that look like more refined versions of Talos and Colchians Bulls, which caused me remember some bad memories.

"Apparently, we have big problems." I said

"We need to deal with it as soon as possible. My sense is that we should check to see if Atlas is still stuck there." Artemis replied.

"But don't we need to wait for sunset to enter?" I asked.

"We gods have powers to enter and exit places of difficult access." She replied.

Then we went through the forests, the canyons that were still quite hazy. After we arrived at the Garden of the Hesperides, but did not find the three Hesperides who were there and just Ladon, who was sleeping in the same place where I last saw him. We went through and flew over the track and I expected to see the ruins of Monte Othrys on top of the mountain, but I was surprised that there was now a new building in its place.

"This really is serious, if they have rebuilt this place and even add to it, then our enemies are too numerous and need to act fast." Artemis said.

I did not understand what Artemis meant until I realized she was looking at the top of the great temple. So I looked and saw huge cracks and canyons that made the temple look as if they were a strong military. I had the impression that this could be an attempt to protect against any attack or even destroy the camp. Suddenly I hear someone complaining at the bottom of the temple. Artemis and I moved closer and saw two people I least expected.

The temple and the thrones were almost all restored, just below the clouds was Iapetus who despite holding the sky did not look very tired and beside him was Heracles with a smirk.

I had a bad feeling and before we did anything, we saw Heracles say, "No need to worry, I've solved the problem."

"Bob is managing to hold the sky very well! You do not even need to help Bob! "Iapetus said, sounding satisfied until Heracles struck him with his club.

"Shut up, your idiot Titan." Heracles growled.

I almost felt sorry for Iapetus; because I knew that he lost his memory after falling in the river Lethe in the underworld and had been acting like a small child. Artemis said, sounding annoyed, "Who ordered you to come here?"

I would have thought that it was strange that it irritated Artemis, but I understand why she was like that perfectly well. Ever since I heard what he did to Zoe, I knew that Heracles was just an idiot and I never regretted having launched a huge wave against him.

Heracles just looked at Artemis an arrogant way and just said,"Do not get stressed, I'm here to do a job better than you."

"My father Lord Zeus and the other gods would have told me if you were coming here. And because Iapetus is here when he should've been stuck in the underworld? And where is the General?" Artemis asked angrily.

"I just put this titan in a place where it deserves, so stop complaining." Heracles replied smugly.

It was obvious there was something very wrong going on so I said, "Heracles, you better explain why, we do not have much time. Why have you come here?"

Hercules looked annoyed and said in a dangerous voice, "I said I'd rather be called Hercules. I knew that Atlas escaped with help of some demigod traitor and I decided to eliminate the risk of this titan. Do not worry about the traitor because I got rid of it."

"Well, to accept Iapetus hold up the sky, so I think he really lost his memory forever and therefore did not deserve it ... And for some reason I still do not believe it." I responded.

Artemis seemed a little pensive about it, but she answered quickly, "I do not either. I must not let my emotions blind me, Heracles, but my brother Apollo advised me that I could not trust you."

Heracles looked at her angrily, but just looked at me and laughed saying the most unpleasant thing possible in front of Artemis,

"I think you should control your lover rebel."

"How dare you call Lady Artemis that way?" I growled at him.

"All gods are already aware of the union of you. It seems that Artemis was finally obliged to yield to the strength of men ... Come on, son of Poseidon, do not tell me you did not give her a lesson on how to behave around men." Heracles said laughing.

He reaching the end of my patience, I wanted to attack him and I had impression that Artemis wanted to do the same, because I could feel Artemis trying to contain her true form.

"I think you should learn some respect. Artemis is not forced to yield to a man and you cannot treat her as a slave, and if you keep talking such nonsense, I swear I will break you." I said angrily.

"I would like to see you try." Heracles replied back.

"Come on Heracles. I know you always like to be called that way because you act and look like Hera." I replied.

This time Heracles was extremely angry because he hated to remember that his Greek name was a tribute to Hera. I really wanted him to be angry, but when he lunged at me and tried to throw a punch, Artemis moved even faster, stopping in front of me, and grabbing the handle of Hercules club before she glared at him and spoke in a dangerously calm voice, "Heracles, I'm giving you a chance to stop and accept your punishment for your disrespect."

"Stop disrupting the fight, woman. You will be my reward after I finish this fight." Heracles spat back.

"You will regret this attitude." I said.

Artemis and I dodged the punch and surrounded Heracles and tried to hit them from the flank with our weapons, but had no effect so we pulled him forward with a huge invisible force.

"Well, I think now I can stop pretending I'm an ally of gods." Heracles said.

I was getting increasingly annoyed; Artemis and I used our divine form and move like a rock against Heracles. However, even when I hit him, it felt like I was hitting a stick against a rock and I could not hurt him. Artemis also had the same problem, even though she used their hunting knives and attacked as a ferocious as a bear.

Heracles was bad at defending our attacks like we're just annoying mosquitoes. And suddenly it occurred to me something very disturbing because if Iapetus was brought from the underworld, so Heracles was there and probably means ... And Artemis spoke before me, "You dared to swim in the river Styx."

"Sure, Prometheus said I would be ideal for this." Heracles replied smirking.

"Do you really believe someone like him? You really are stupid. "I said.

"I should thank him for having told me to avoid killing those demigods if I met them because that would probably make me stronger." Heracles said.

I had impression that he should be too dumb to be doing fooled by such a lie ... But because Prometheus would ask him to, he did not kill those demigods. Maybe it was some manipulation, but I did not want to let it distract me in the fight.

**Artemis's POV**

I should have predicted that someday I would have to face the worst brother I ever had.

"And because of that my brother Apollo says I figured I would have to face you, Heracles." I said.

"You hate men; I doubt you really trust him. Besides, a titan of visions is better than a lazy god who only says that controls these things ... "

The insult against my brother almost made me completely lose patience, but when Percy and I move against Heracles, he moved faster and taking us with enough force, by neck and we let our weapons fall. It would painful if we were mortal and probably be dead.

"I swear ... I will end ... you." Percy shouted.

I had to admit that I was becoming increasingly more admired of the courage of Perseus.

"I would not say that if I were you, your piece of barnacle cap. I have not forgotten when you played against me with a wave to help that stupid girl ... I am the son of Zeus, I should be greater than you, that continue to receive the blessings of the gods." Heracles spat.

Once finished saying this, Heracles released Percy into the air, hitting the ceiling and pushing down with such a strong impact that made the floor crack, a few feet behind Heracles just laughed.

I said ,"I should have punished you when dare try to capture Elaphos Kerynitis."

I had almost forgotten about that, but the way Heracles treated Percy reminded me several reasons why I never liked him, beyond the fact that he hurt Zoe.

"That ridiculous deer? Well, that would have solved your problems, wouldn't it? Like that foolish former Hesperide that continued crying even when I insisted on giving a good reward for it. Then, I am surprised that you allowed her to be a hunter for the last 3000 years ... " He said with a malevolent voice.

"You miserable monster... How dare you do insult the purity of a maiden like Zoe?" I yelled throwing a look of fury towards Heracles.

I did not wait for his response, making my hunting knives reappear in my hands and then tried to stab his arms and blinding Heracles, but he just laughed even when I started using my divine form so he let me go. And when it occurred to me that I could try teleport me, I realized that I was hearing something strange and looked to the voice of my brother Apollo. And I realized that Percy was standing and planning to attack Heracles from behind, but also seem hearing the same thing I did, "Attack the right leg." The voice said.

Heracles seemed not to have heard, but I did not know if I should advance because Heracles, being immortal, would survive if someone hit him in the only weakness he had after bathing in the River Styx. On the other hand, we had to try to cause some damage if we wanted to defeat him. Heracles moved quickly trying to strangle me with a big hug and the exact time he said more serious sacrilege against me, Percy flew furiously against Heracles and stabbed his thigh with Riptide. Then Heracles cried out so loud it made the mountain tremble and for my safety, I quickly teleport away from him.

Before Heracles could do something, Percy and I used those ribbons, which were created by the enemies, to immobilize it. However, even if they could only hold him, he seemed disturbed and then to our amazement, his body seemed to melt icor until it was completely covered.

"What is happening to him, Artemis?" Percy asked confused.

"Unfortunately I do not know, but I believe it is a side effect to having bathed in the River Styx despite being a god." I said unsure of what was going on.

"That means no god has bathed in the River Styx before?" Percy asked.

"Probably not." I said.

Heracles continued to agonize and even looked as if h was fading and then shouted, "Prometheus never told me that I would have such a disadvantage. I saved him once, so why would he lie? "

"Because you're a miserable traitor. If you betrayed us to side with the Titans, then you could betray them later. "I said.

"Well, that was well thought out." Percy said.

"No, I do not want to fade." Heracles cried out.

Heracles tried to run toward Iapetus, who was still holding the sky, and I had a notion of what would happen. Percy and I let go as Heracles ran up and took the burden of preventing the sky to reach land from Iapetus.

Percy was amazed, "But is he not fading? If he disappears, the sky will not fall? "

"Nobody can escape the burden that way. As Atlas might someday fade, making the sky fall, Zeus asked help from Hecate to make the curse prevented that from happening." I said.

"And now he must stay there forever." Percy said smirking.

I nodded and saw that the ichor of Heracles was getting dark, resembling the River Styx and his body seemed to turn into a stone pillar called when heaven and earth while the screams of extreme pain Heracles, who was shaking the mountain, were getting lower and lower until everything in silence. We then saw Iapetus, who seemed to have pain in his back, approach us.

"I hope you have not suffered much to hold the sky, Bob. Or should I say Iapetus?" Percy said.

"Bob is fine ... And Iepetus is hard to pronounce." He replied.

I already knew what happened to Iapetus, but still we could not be risking having him around and I had to have a plan.

"Iapetus, you should go back to the other titans and continue to pretend to still be helping them and so you can notify us by Iris Message if they have any plans."

"Okay." He replied.

"Swear by the River Styx that you will not betray us, will not harm us or any of our allies and we will advise us if they are setting a trap?" I asked.

"I swear on the River Styx." Iapetus said cheerfully.

I could then hear the loud rumble of thunder from the heavens because of the oath.

"Right. You already know something important?" I asked.

"Well, the monsters are gathering downstairs at the Albany Bulb ... And it seems that there is something strange in the Wolf House. I know that the monsters are going to that place, especially Lycaon and his werewolves." Iapetus said.

It was really weird because Lupa, even though it could do all alone with his wolves, could have warned about a problem. I was not too worried, but still had to check.

"What about the automaton that they are building?" I asked.

"I heard that it will take up to two days to finish 50 of those automatons." He said.

"Okay, you can go to those demigods who are building robots and spy for us." I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Then Iapetus left the hall of the thrones of the Titans, leaving Percy and me alone.

**Percy's POV**

Artemis and I watched the stone pillar, which now held the sky.

"It's quite a punishment deserved to be this ugly and miserable, but do not think that will be enough." I said.

"Surely, after all he said to me and about Zoe." Artemis replied.

"But no matter what he said, everything he said is not true." I replied.

"I know. Even about Zoe, I can feel that she has always been a maiden, but now I think it just does not matter ... I always liked Zoe courage and loyalty to me. And while Heracles has dishonored her, I will never regret having welcomed as my hunter." Artemis said.

"Yes, you're right." I said.

As I reflected on everything that happened in the fight against Heracles. I was a little annoyed that I almost could not protect Artemis though sure she was powerful enough to fend off serious problems, I realized it was one of the moments where she looked almost as helpless when I saw her in chains holding the sky.

"Lady Artemis, I would like to tell you something." I said

"Yes Perseus." She replied.

"I felt bad that I almost could not protect you, and I understand that it is normal that happens in a battle, but I really care about you. Not that I think that you are weak, but we know that it was dangerous for both of us." I explained.

She contemplated this for a few seconds and said, "I understand. Considering this and coming from you, I believe it." She smiled.

And I also contemplated Artemis and remembered when was the first time I saw her, I had been impressed by the beauty of her face, though she had an expression dangerous and unforgiving. But this was different, she began to look older, making her really beautiful. And she seemed to have a more natural look like Calyspo that was more credible and humble than the goddess of love, but I did not want to be thinking about Artemis only by their physical appearance. What really appealed to me was how she smiled at me as a sign of confidence.

Then, carefully, we hugged and kissed. I could feel the heat of Artemis, but not to sound cheeky or indecent I did not move my arms as I wanted respect her, and after all she was still a maiden. So it was no surprise that Artemis also did not move her arms and gave a simple kiss, but I did not bother with it.

Although I really would like to continue for some more time, we separated after a few seconds.

"It is likely that at some point we will be together. But now we need to decide what we will do." She said.

"If Iapetus is right, Camp Jupiter has very little time to prepare defenses and traps before they attack." I said.

"And I will order my hunters to attack the enemies in this place. It will be hard to destroy the monsters until the Key of Hades is recovered, but they will have more chances than the demigods." She said.

"What about the automaton?" I asked.

"We could send a message to Hephaestus so he indirectly does something against this, but it is likely that the old forces are protecting this place." She said

It reminded me that my father had difficulty destroy the Princess Andromeda because of the protection of the ancient gods of the seas.

Then something else occurred to me, "Do you know if the automatons that are being built with the material of special metals?"

"It is unlikely that the automaton is built entirely with these metals, which are not as plentiful for this type of construction." She said.

"And now we should seize and destroy at least those guns." I said.

Artemis nodded and we use our divine forms so that collapsed the temples and cannons were broken, when everything started to go down, we teleported out of the place.

"This place seems to be just a fake to distract us and should not be the main base of attack. Otherwise, the place could do built with the three metals most powerful of the gods or would be more strongly protected." Artemis said.

"I think you might be right." I said.

"And now we must go to Wolf House, with some hunters, to see if there is something strange so that we can intervene."

Therefore, we left Mount Othrys.

* * *

**N/A: I hope you enjoyed. ^^**

**You think Heracles deserves the punishment that he got? I think that yes.**


	14. Before The Storm

**N/A: I know that this chapter is not very long, but it's better than waiting two months for only one chapter long. ^^'**

**Anaklusmos14: Good chapter**

**R: Thank you. ^^**

**PsychoticDreamz: Amazing story with a great plot, having Pertemis is just icing on the cake :) I like how you reply to our reviews, not many people do it. Not to be mean, but I'm glad you have a Beta, the story is a lot better. Keep up the amazing work & P.S. Heracles needs a much better punishment :)**

**R: Thank you. I will improve Pertemis in next chapter and I also hate Heracles. :)**

**CuriousGuest:Nice chapter with beating Heracles and a kiss between our favourite pairing - 10/10. Good job :)**

**R: Thanks. :)**

**Aesir21:Great chapter. I loved the punishment of Hercules. It's much better than fading**

**R: I also think so. Thank you.**

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

So we got back to Camp Jupiter and were met by Hermes and Apollo who confirmed that the ships were actually machine designs like the Argo II, but could not do anything but warn demigods.

Hermes revealed that the weapons of the demigods used in Central Park were actually ribbons based on strings of Hephaestus and it explains why they were powerful enough to control gods, and have the three sacred materials. Apollo was pleased to help, although I would never trust Heracles anyway. They both concluded that they should help Manhattan and the other gods, but not before they warned us that we would receive some help before we arrived at Wolf House.

I did not worry too much, I did not care to receive help, but on the other hand, I do know that we would do face trouble ahead. Then Percy and I had to check Wolf House.

After a few hours, Percy and I were already going to Wolf House, together with some of my best hunters. After we got to California State Route 121 highway, I spotted the small forest that was nearby. I really did not like how forests had been decreasing for many centuries because of urbanization of mortals, but I almost had outgrown it. In addition, although it was close, I thought it would be good to rest my hunters.

We quickly set up camp before dark. When we all went to sleep, I sensed that someone was around and for some reason felt like they needed my help. Any ordinary mortal who approached close and the mist that was around the camp, would be bewildered and would move away from here, but otherwise ... I ran to the trees having called Thalia and Percy.

"Perhaps it could be an intruder, Lady Artemis?" Thalia whispered.

"It seems possible but I'm sure it's a maiden demigod."

I knew some people and especially mortals might think I am selfish. I would not mind someone male, but it is true that I was more willing to welcome a maiden whom I could welcome as my hunter.

After a while, I realized I had someone sitting behind a tree and I approached with some caution. There was a young demigod unconscious, which seemed to be no more than 12 years old.

However, her clothes were torn, bloodstained and pale, but I could still hear her breathing. She was most likely injured by a monster, so I quickly leaned against her shoulder to be able to heal it. It worked, but I had to try not to awaken her because she looked tired.

"Artemis, do you think she could have come from the Wolf House? We are near that place, so she could have left it looking for Camp Jupiter?" Percy asked.

"It is possible, though we will only be sure if she is Roman when she wakes up."

Percy frowned and got a little pensive, but then simply said, "Well, we better hurry up."

Percy carefully took the girl and carried her to our camp. It is true that in the past, I would have been bothered if Percy helped me mainly because he is a man, but some gods as I learn to deal with certain things after a few centuries.

My hunters quickly settled the girl in a tent to be cared for by Phoebe until she woke up. Meanwhile I was in my tent with Thalia and Percy.

"Do you often you get hunters that way?" Percy asked.

"Yes, it is easier than trying to convince those who are in the camps, because they already have a home. Many of my demigod hunters were recruited that way because they did not know where to go. "I said turning to Thalia as I remembered the first time I saw her.

"Yes, Lady Artemis. I feel bad for not accepting your offer to join the hunt then." Thalia said quickly.

"I heard you and I understand. You were not prepared at that time, but I always give multiple chances for a maiden." I answered smiling.

And I realized that Percy was not surprised by this, so I assumed that Thalia would've told this story to him. Therefore, I did not care too much about it and changed the subject.

"There is a possibility that the girl is from the group of Romans who attacked the Amazon warriors. However, I imagine you may have seen her in Camp Jupiter or the Wolf House. " I said.

"I'm not sure but as for the Wolf House, there was no other demigod in training other than me." Percy answered.

It was rare, but I thought it was a little weird, and Thalia confirmed it.

"There was no other demigod in place when I was there last, along with my brother and two other demigods."

"Anyway, there is a possibility of her being a Greek demigod. We will ask any necessary questions when she wakes up." I said.

After some time, Phoebe returned to the girl who looked better than before.

**Percy's POV**

I do not know if I still have pity for the demigods and if I did it would it make me a bit cynical of most of the gods, but now I really know that I still care about them. Seeing that girl, who was my age when I discovered that I was a demigod, every one of her wounds really made me feel some sympathy for her.

Maybe she has already faced plenty of monsters, but now that I was immortal, the lives of mortals seemed more fragile even if they were demigods. For some reason I could not remember Bianca Di Angelo talking about how things seemed to slow down after she turned an immortal , Phoebe returned with the girl. The girl had a thin face, pale skin and black hair. Although her expression seemed cautious, something in her eyes seemed to make them hard and unforgiving, in a manner similar to children of Ares. Maybe that's why it was strange to see her instinctively sit in front of Artemis rather than waiting for some order.

"What is your name, demigod?" Artemis asked.

She did not seem surprised to be does called a demigod, perhaps because she already knew about it or else Phoebe would have revealed some things about our... peculiar world.

"Clove Hadley." She said promptly.

From what I know, Clove has something to do with flowers, so I wondered if she would have the same ironic name that the other demigods of half-blood camp, as in the case of Travis that reminds me of "travel" and his father is the god of travelers.

Maybe it was the daughter of Demeter or Khloris, but I did not know how to guess. Artemis interrupted my thoughts.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt. And this hunter, Thalia, is my lieutenant and this man is Perseus who is following us by orders of Olympus. I'd like to hear your story. "

The expression of Clove seemed to be relief and excitement, but for a moment she looked at me so suspiciously and then said:

"I used to live in an orphanage in Oakland, but I ran away. I managed to survive for a few weeks, narrowly escaping several monsters that haunted me until I ended up going into a strange hotel in Las Vegas, where I was taken out by some strange woman ... ".

She paused to realize that we started to look worried and had impression that she did not want to suddenly we felt sorry for her, which made me remember Frank or Leo. It was quite common for demigods had problems in childhood and some demigods hated anyone to feel sorry for them as that makes them feel weak. However, the problem was something else.

"This hotel is known as Lotus Hotel?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." She answered

"What year are we in?" Artemis asked.

"2007. Why?" The girl asked confused.

Well, three years lost is better than seventy years, but anyway ... And Artemis decided he should talk about this detail later.

"We can settle this later, but first I wanted to know who are these women who took you there?" Artemis asked.

"They wore purple robes with red detail and I think I heard some names like Candy or Babette, I suppose it is a fake name. They tried to take me with other demigods on a bus disguised as a school trip to Sonoma Valley, but then I ran from them when I came close. They thought it would be best to eliminate me soon, but even when I tried to defend myself, it was impossible ... they were strong, but then I crawled up here and you found me." Said the demigod in a way that seems not to show irritation.

This really was suspicious because I knew that Sonoma Valley is where the Wolf House will be a few minutes away. But I did not understand who these women, but I think Leo once said something like this ... Maybe they were servants of Dionysus? Maybe it was weird because they were supposedly so crazy that even Mr. D hated them, though either way he seems to hate everybody.

"I suppose you were the Maenad, handmaidens of Dionysus. Did they revealed anything suspicious? "Artemis said.

"I think so. They talked it right lobe would like to gain strength using the demigods. "

I already knew that monsters or Titans were trying to use demigods on their side, but for some reason I feared the worst. Artemis pondered for a few seconds.

"This is really bad. And we have still a big problem." She said.

Artemis explained about the war against the giants on the conflict between the Romans and the Greeks and the coming war against the Titans. Then finished talking about the Lotus Hotel, which the girl seemed only slightly disturbed by.

"Well, I think maybe I'll handle it. I have not had much contact with other mortals anyway ...". She said.

After a few minutes of silence, Artemis spoke. "You said you tried to defend yourself then you would have some special material weapon?"

The demigod do out of her jacket, an old pocketknife common that perhaps could injure an unsuspecting mortal, but would never destroy a monster.

"This huntress, Phoebe, also asked me that. But all I have is a common pocketknife case of a problem, but does not work against those creatures." She said gesturing to Phoebe.

"The monsters cannot be destroyed by a normal weapon. Only with weapons made of specific materials. Moreover, it was good that you could not hurt Maenad because Dionysius would get angry." Artemis said.

"Maybe he should revise his standards." The girl commented.

Thalia and I almost laughed, but Artemis seemed in better control.

"True, but it's better to evaluate things more before you say anything. Dionysus is not really nice with mortals, nor will the monsters. " Artemis said seriously.

Clove thought for a moment and then said:

"I understand. Anything else? " She asked.

"That's enough for today. Phoebe, take this demigod to another tent to rest." Artemis replied.

When they left, Thalia asked, "I thought my lady would want her as a hunter?"

"I want her, but I feel when we should not push it. She's not like most of my hunters. "

"Like Bianca?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

Her expression seemed neutral, but I wondered if she felt bad for Bianca because she joined the hunters and technically died because of it. If Bianca were not a hunter, then it would not have made sense for her to have gone on that mission with Zoe... But on the other hand, Bianca wanted to be a hunter and she has not been pressed, then I think that Artemis did not think much about it beyond of fact that she did not know her better.

"She did not say who the father was pious from her, but if she has not yet been claimed, you would know who he is?" I asked.

"No, otherwise we would realize very quickly when that oath of the three major was broken. Therefore, it would be easy to find you and everyone be aware of it sooner. " She said.

"I understand." I said.

Artemis just nodded and turned to Thalia, "Lieutenant Thalia, we have to leave tomorrow morning ASAP to Wolf House."

Before we could say anything else, Phoebe opened the tent quickly and said, "Lady Artemis, we have enemies coming here."

* * *

**N/A: **

**It is the first time I do a OC, because I think it is necessary to advance the plot. But do not worry, it is not very important ... At least not a OC with a ridiculously long name that everyone loves. I mean, she does not look like a mary sue, right?**

**And why often an OC always have "parents" who abuse it and does it suffer anguish that cause enormous pity of the other characters? I'll avoid this, do not worry. **

**But why "Clove Hadley"? Well, I'm a fan of Hunger Games. XD**

**Either way, it's a good name for you? I hope I have not did a OC that spoil the plot, some advice is welcome.**

**P.S: And more Pertemis in next chapter. :D**


End file.
